


There's More Than Just Shapeshifting

by LaylaStriene



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Academy, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Monsters, Mystery, Shapeshifting, some smut, sorry my tagging sucks ajkashduf, strong disliking to love, words of an impending doom of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaStriene/pseuds/LaylaStriene
Summary: Kyungsoo thought he had experienced enough weirdness in the whole world when he entered this magical college for those in heaven, the Underworld, and in-between. Now that he’s been paired up with the most obnoxious shapeshifter, Byun Baekhyun, he can’t wait for the end of the world already. Does anybody even know what Byun Baekhyun looks like anyway?





	There's More Than Just Shapeshifting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 116  
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Kyungsoo  
> Monster(s): Baekhyun, the Shapeshifter  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: No archive warnings apply  
> Word Count: 20,145

New school, new student, new life. Everything was going to change as soon as he stepped foot onto the campus grounds. It was a miracle that he even got accepted to go to Eldrich’s Academy. He knew that it was known worldwide that the acceptance rate was very low, lower than the Curtis Institute of Music, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania… wherever that was. Eldrich’s Academy had an acceptance rate of 2.3% and they weren’t necessarily a private college either. To those who applied and were able to get in with one try, were offered one entire school year of free tuition. Then they had to figure out a way to pay for the rest of the tuition. Even the application process was unusual - not to mention old fashioned. A photograph of the student applying had to be sent along with a page long essay, explaining who they were and a decent five sentence description as well as their reasons as to why they should be chosen to attend Eldrich’s Academy. There was the application of course that included the birth - and even the death date for some special students wanting to apply - name they went by, their identity, species, age, current place of residence, housing and other things. Once all of that was sent in, the applicants would have to wait for quite some time before they’d get a reply back. Most of the time, they got rejected. Rare times were when shouts of glee and shock sounded from a home, signifying that they got accepted. On those rare occasions, a party would often be held. 

That wasn’t the case for Do Kyungsoo.

“So! Kyungsoo. Where have you applied to?” Mrs. Kim asked with a smile.

“Eldrich’s Academy,” Kyungsoo replied curtly.

“Ah, really? That’s quite a difficult school to get into. May I ask why you chose that school?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Just wanted to test my luck, see if I got in.”

“And if you don’t get in…” Mrs. Kim trailed off. “You have chosen another school, correct?”

“Yes Mrs. Kim. I have chosen more than one other school to attend.”

“Good! That’s very good of you, I’m glad that you thought ahead.” Mrs. Kim smiled wider before bowing her head and turning away, going to talk to another student. 

“Did you really apply to Eldrich’s Academy, or were you saying that to impress Mrs. Kim?” Kyungsoo turned his head towards the voice, which happened to be his friend, Myungsoo. 

“No, I really did apply to Eldrich’s Academy. I meant my reasoning behind it too. I just wanna test my luck and see if I get in. It won’t be a big deal if I don’t,” Kyungsoo answered.

“I do hope you get in Kyungsoo. You’re the top student in the entire grade… if they don’t accept you…”

“No need to worry Myungsoo. We’ll just have to wait and see.” 

And wait they did. Two and a half months passed when Kyungsoo went to his mailbox to get the mail. He’d almost forgotten about the applications he’d sent. Kyungsoo delivered the letters that weren’t his and he took the ones that were. The biggest one seemed to be in a very old looking envelope and even to the touch it was old. He read the sender and a chill ran down his spine, knowing that this envelope held the answer to whether or not he was accepted into Eldrich’s Academy. “Mom! I’m going off to meet Myungsoo and Byungjoo!” Kyungsoo called out. 

“Okay! Come home before dinner!” His mom replied and Kyungsoo left. 

He walked towards the school, knowing that the two had practice today. When he arrived, he looked for the two and when they came to sight, he waited on the benches for them. Ten minutes later, a break was called out and Kyungsoo called out to the two. “Hey! Myungsoo! Byungjoo! Come over here, there’s something important I want for you to see!”

Myungsoo and Byungjoo looked at each other before they headed over to Kyungsoo who had the old envelope in front of him. “Hey Kyungsoo. We didn’t expect to find you here. What’s up?” Myungsoo said, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel.

“I received this in the mail.” Kyungsoo showed the two the envelope. 

“Is that…?” Byungjoo took the envelope, looking at it.

“Either the rejection letter or the acceptance letter. I don’t know… I haven’t checked.” 

“Well then what are you waiting for!?” Byungjoo handed the letter back. “Open it!”

Kyungsoo took the letter with a slightly shaky hand, turning it over. There was a red wax seal and upon closer inspection, Kyungsoo could make out a winged horse along with a tree. “Ah shoot. It’s a wax seal, I don’t think I have a pocket knife or letter opener or anything,” He said, looking a little disappointed.

Myungsoo glanced up to see a familiar woman pass. “Mrs. Kim!” He cried out, waving his arms. She looked over and as she walked towards them the coach called to bring everyone back into the game. 

“Wait, Mr. Li don’t start anything yet! Just give us a little more time, there’s something important going on!” Byungjoo said.

“What’s so important that a practice has to be paused?” Mr. Li called back, putting his hands on his hips.

“Kyungsoo has the envelope from Eldrich’s Academy! It has the answer of whether he gets to go or not!” Byungjoo replied.

“Byungjoo no!” Kyungsoo hissed, eyes widening. He didn’t want this to become a scene, not now. But it was too late.

Mr. Li looked surprised and he walked over to them, wanting to know if he was telling the truth. The envelope was proof enough. “You’re here Mrs. Kim, good! Do you happen to have a pocket knife or something else of the sort on you?” Myungsoo asked.

“I do…” Mrs Kim opened her purse, sifting through it before pulling out the pocket knife and handing it to Kyungsoo. She was the only one in the entire school who had one. The other students gathered around Kyungsoo, Myungsoo and Byungjoo, whispering and murmuring to themselves about what was going on.

Kyungsoo took the tool and then switched it open. Carefully, he put it under the seal and began to break it. The seal broke and he switched the knife close, handing it back to Mrs. Kim. Then Kyungsoo carefully opened the flap of the envelope, pulling out the letter that held his fate. It was folded and Kyungsoo only got further scared and nervous, but he handed the envelope to whoever was nearest before unfolding the letter.

_Greetings, Do Kyungsoo._ The first line read. 

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Eldrich’s Academy for Heaven, The Underworld and In Between. We expect for you to arrive onto the campus on the Twentieth of August. Everything will be provided for you, since you selected dorming, please remember to bring just those necessities. _

_ You will receive your class schedule on the Twenty Fifth of August and classes begin on the First of September. We expect perfect attendance from all students.  _

_ Thank you for sending your application. We welcome you with open arms and hope you have an enlightening and educational school year. _

_ Regards, _

_ Headmistress Lotus _

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe his eyes. He reread the letter a couple times before looking up. “Well!? What happened? What did they say!?” Myungsoo urged. 

“I… I got accepted,” Kyungsoo said, stunned. “I actually got accepted to Eldrich’s Academy..” 

“Are you serious!?” Byungjoo asked, staring at Kyungsoo incredulously.

“Look at this for yourself.” Kyungsoo handed him the letter and Byungjoo took it, reading it and then the letter ended up getting passed around by everyone before getting returned to Kyungsoo’s hands. There was silence. 

“Congratulations!!!” Mrs. Kim burst. “I’m so proud of you Kyungsoo! This is really great news! We should celebrate!” Cheers burst around them and Myungsoo crushed Kyungsoo into a hug, along with Byungjoo.

Kyungsoo went back home with the news and his mother was so proud, as was his dad when he later found out. 

The next day there were even more celebrations occurring, both at Kyungsoo’s home and at school. Time passed and no one could keep quiet about the fact that Do Kyungsoo made it into the top colleges in the world. It was incredible and the entire town was so utterly proud. Everything became a blur for everyone, and finally the twentieth of August arrived. Kyungsoo was ready to go. 

The building’s front was huge and similar to that of the many Greek temples that existed. The columns were tall, so tall that Kyungsoo had to crane his neck to see the top of them. Only the front was a Grecian style, while the rest seemed to be more modern. On the front of the roof, there were a bunch of symbols that Kyungsoo didn’t recognise. He’d never seen anything like it before and it made him slightly doubt about even being at the right place. As far as he could remember, Kyungsoo knew that Eldrich’s Academy didn’t have pictures anywhere, only intense and detailed descriptions of the place. He didn’t know the reason behind why it was like that, but he accepted it either way.

Kyungsoo look around at the place, unsure of what to do now. He was here and the place seemed to be empty, as far as Kyungsoo could tell. Would someone arrive and help him out? He can’t be left alone… It wasn’t exactly his first day but it was close enough. The thoughts of his two friends ran through his mind.  _ Don’t forget us! You gotta be sure to visit us sometime, we’re gonna miss you…. _

Just then, the doors of the academy opened up and a young man walked out. He was talking to another person who had prominent cheekbones and lips that curved up at the corners. The first man had round cheeks and eyes that looked somewhat like a cat’s. They walked down the steps and almost went past Kyungsoo before they stopped, turning around. “Oh hello there. Are you a new student?” The one with the cat-like eyes asked. 

“Yeah… I just arrived. I don’t know what to do,” Kyungsoo replied. 

“No worries. Jongdae, we can do it tomorrow right?” He turned towards the high cheek-boned man.

“Of course. Take care, I’ll see you around,” Jongdae smiled and waved before turning and going away. 

“Hello and welcome to Eldrich’s Academy! My name is Kim Minseok and I’ll be able to help you around the school!” Kim Minseok bowed and Kyungsoo did the same.

He straightened. “I’m Do Kyungsoo, and that sounds great.”

“Let’s get started, I’ll take you to the office.” Kyungsoo followed Minseok inside the building, which happened to be huge on the inside. The floors and walls were all made of marble, and to Kyungsoo the interior looked like a bank, or those he’d seen in Hollywood movies anyways. There were pillars that went all the way up to the ceiling which was quite high. Further down, it seemed that the ceiling was domed, as Kyungsoo couldn’t see it after a certain point. Minseok led him to the right, entering a carpeted hallway There were paintings on the walls, paintings Kyungsoo both recognised and didn’t recognise. They continued walking until they reached a door with a window. On it, in fancy font read: 

_ Front Office _

Minseok opened the door. “Ra’s awake!”

“Ra’s awake, Kim Minseok.” A young woman who seemed around Kyungsoo’s age looked up. She had dark red square glasses and bright red hair and she looked very pretty. “What’s up? New student?” 

Minseok nodded. “Meet Do Kyungsoo, he just arrived today,” He said, gesturing towards Kyungsoo who bowed, murmuring a quiet hello. He wondered what they meant by Ra’s awake… 

“Excellent. You can wait outside, I’ll go and find everything,” The woman said and Minseok nodded again, bowing out of the room. The woman clicked away, her eyes darting around the screen quickly. After a few more clicks, a printer near her came to life, spouting out papers which the woman took out and stacked. “Do Kyungsoo? From Gyeonggi-do, South Korea…” She trailed off. “My home country…” She murmured after a moment. Remembering where she was, she shook her head, going back to business. “Anyways, if this is you, I have your schedule here.” She handed him the papers. “Minseok-hyung out there will show you around the school as much as he can. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask, no matter how stupid your questions may be or how many questions you have.” Kyungsoo took the papers.

He bowed. “Thank you… er... “

“Sooyoung. My name’s Park Sooyoung,” She answered, smiling.

“Ah, thank you.” Kyungsoo bowed again, before straightening and leaving.

“Done?” Minseok asked as soon as he stepped out. Kyungsoo nodded. “Excellent. Follow me, and I’ll lead you to your room first.” Minseok began to walk away and Kyungsoo followed. 

“Hey do you mind telling mean what you meant by Ra’s awake back there..?” Kyungsoo asked as they walked.

“Oh, yeah, it means Ra, the Sun god, is awake. It’s morning but we say that Ra’s awake, shining down on us brightly and warmly.” Minseok replied. “He’s the Egyptian Sun God. We respect a lot of different types of gods and goddesses here. It’s extremely diverse.” 

“Wow… that’s really cool.” Kyungsoo remarked.

“Very. It’s much better than the BS back at home, where everyone fights over their religion or whatever. It’s so annoying, but you won’t really find that here.”

“That’s impressive… really.” Minseok nodded in agreement.

Kyungsoo’s room was quite far from the front office and also quite high up. He hadn’t requested for a roommate so his room was clean and empty when he entered it. His bags were already in the room which he was pleased about. “This is your room! It’s not much, but it’s enough and it’ll be useful for you. If you want a roommate before the school year starts, you can go down to the front office and fill out a form for it. If not, just follow me, and I’ll lead you to your first class.”

The tour took some time, Minseok greeting a couple people here and there, showing Kyungsoo many of the rooms, the path to the cafeteria and telling him that if he ever got lost, the parrots and macaws would help him out. If there was no parrot or macaw in one hallway, then a person would help him instead. “Never hesitate to ask, we’re all here to help you out until you’re able to help out others.”

“…And then she just yelled at me for five minutes straight before I beat her!” A voice said loudly from a room and people gasped. Kyungsoo peeked in to see a boy with the head of a tiger, seemingly entertaining a small group of kids. 

“Was the round difficult hyung?!” One of them asked.

“Not at all!” The boy with the tiger head replied. “Because she was yelling at me so much, I managed to use some secret tricks and skills I knew and I won the round! She was so mad though.” He giggled. “It’s not a difficult game at all, it was so much fun!” The kids cheered and Minseok knocked on the door. The tiger headed man looked over. “Hey Minseok! Good to see you! Who’s that?”

“Hey Baekhyun. This is Do Kyungsoo, he’s from home and he’s new here,” Minseok replied. 

Baekhyun got off the desk he’d been sitting on. “Hello! My name’s Byun Baekhyun! I’m a shapeshifter, it’s nice to meet you!” The tiger’s eyes turned into crescents and he smiled. Baekhyun held out his hand for Kyungsoo to shake and he did, a strange feeling zooming through his hand. Baekhyun’s hand was soft and an unusual thought ran through his head until he let go. “You said he’s from home? Where are you from?”

“Gyeonggi-do, South Korea,” Kyungsoo answered. 

“Ohhh nice! That place is a very nice place. Did you like it there?”

“Yeah… it was nice.”

“Not much of a talker are you?” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“Well… if you two are done, I’ll go finish up the tour with Kyungsoo.” Minseok interrupted, right before Baekhyun could say anything more.

“Oh, sure! I’ll see you two around then!” Baekhyun waved cheerfully and bowed. Minseok and Kyungsoo bowed as well before turning and leaving. 

Once they were out of earshot, Minseok spoke. “Baekhyun’s the most talkative and annoying person in this school, but he’s got a heart of gold. He used to be quiet and shy but he’s become quite eccentric, in a good way, loud, and an interesting person to be around. Because he’s a shapeshifter, he often sports the head of an animal or a person and it’s different everyday.”

“Does everyone here have something about them that’s unusual?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Most people, yeah. You’re human right?”

“As far as I know.. I am.”

“Nice! So am I, and a few others too. Humans in this school are somewhat rare, but there still are others. Jongdae, whom you saw earlier, is a siren. Baekhyun’s a shapeshifter as you saw, Sooyoung in the front office is another human, Chanyeol, a friend of mine, can control some weather. There are many different species at this school, from vampires to ghosts, werewolves to goblins, elves to fairies, the typical mythical creatures. And then there are the hybrids, those who are half and half of something.”

“How many people are in this school?” Kyungsoo asked, looking at Minseok.

“Over five thousand I’d say.” He answered nonchalantly.

“Five thousand!? No way.”

“Way. Sooyoung and a few others in the front office are in charge of all the students who attend this school. Sooyoung is in charge of all the new people until it’s been five to seven years, and then their records and everything else is switched to another person in the front office. Many of us just stay here, as a home because we have nowhere else to go. Either we are an outcast, or we have run away or something else. Anyways, this is the music room.” Minseok gestured towards a door where music was softly playing. Minseok knocked before entering. “Professor Jonghyun? Are you in here?” He peeked in but the room was empty as far as he could tell. “Hmm. I guess he’s not - AHHH! Gods!” Minseok had turned around to see Professor Jonghyun there floating. Kyungsoo turned and jumped himself, startled. “Can’t you make your presence known in a better way professor?” Minseok asked, clutching his chest.

“Ah, sorry Minseok. Why’d you call for me anyways?” Jonghyun asked.

“We have a new student here.” Minseok ushered Kyungsoo towards Professor Jonghyun.

Kyungsoo bowed. “Hello Professor.” He said in a quiet voice.

“Tell me, Kyungsoo, do you sing?” Jonghyun asked.

Kyungsoo was slightly taken aback because he hadn’t expected it but he answered anyways. “I do.”

“Excellent! We haven’t gotten a new student in so long. I’m glad we have one now! It’s a pleasure to meet you. I hope you have a wonderful year this year. I’ll see you in class on the first.” Jonghyun bowed before gliding away towards the door and going through. 

“Jonghyun’s probably one of the best teachers here.” Minseok remarked as they headed to the cafeteria. His class isn’t difficult at all and it was a very fun and intriguing.”

“You took his class before?” 

“Oh yes. It was extremely enjoyable. I think you’ll like it a lot.”

“Sounds good…” 

The two continued to walk until a young lady with dark blue hair, similar blue eyes and pink and purple clothes appeared in front of them. “Hello.” She said in a soft voice.

“Aurelia! It’s good to see you again!” Minseok said, smiling widely. 

“It’s good to see you too, Minseok,” Aurelia curtsied. “Who is this?” She gestured towards Kyungsoo. 

“This is Kyungsoo, the new student here! He’s from South Korea and he just got accepted the other day.” Minseok said, moving aside to let her see Kyungsoo better.

“Hmm…” Aurelia’s eyes seemed to unfocus for a moment before she spoke again. “Your aura is green at the moment. You seem to be quite calm, even though you are new here. I am impressed. Most new students here are often nervous and so their aura is often a stormy grey.”

“Aura…?” Kyungsoo asked curiously.

“Your mood. I often give the most accurate readings within seconds. I’m happy of my ability and take pride in it and I can help people out if they need it too.” Aurelia replied, bowing her head a little. 

“Ah, that’s fascinating.” 

“Thank you.” Aurelia curtsied again. “Well, if you do not require me for anything else, I’ll be going now. Farewell, I shall see you two when classes start or elsewhere.” Aurelia began to shimmer gold and silver before disappearing completely.

“Wow. I’ve never met anyone like her before.” Kyungsoo remarked. “She seemed really mysterious and intriguing. That’s so cool.”

“Agreed. Aurelia’s a wonderful woman, but no one knows exactly who or what she is. Of course, only Headmaster Eldrich truly does. He knows everyone here, all five thousand plus people.”

“Impossible!”

“Possible. The headmaster is capable of so much honestly, it’s incredible.”

“This place is only getting more and more interesting as time goes by…”

“There are so many secrets and other things here, it’s often hard to keep up. But I do know that you’ll come to love this place, for sure.”

“I hope so…”

The rest of the day passed smoothly and Kyungsoo met a lot more people. He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling which had tiny white lights, making the ceiling look like the night sky. It was a nice feature and the thought of it made him wonder what else there was for Kyungsoo to see and experience. Rolling to his side, he sank further into the soft mattress which turned out to be the best bed he’d ever slept on. Even the pillows were overly comfortable, and Kyungsoo appreciated that deeply. He hoped that this year would be a good one, as it was his very first year. So far, Eldrich’s Academy seemed nice and everyone was so kind to him. Even the food was really good and unlike what he had at home - even though that was very nice too. Kyungsoo was eager for the year to start and he was also eager to learn new things. But for now, he had to sleep, which came to him quickly and he had a good, dreamless night.

 

☙~❧

September first came by quickly and Kyungsoo found that he shared almost all of his classes with the shapeshifter Byun Baekhyun while he shared a few with the other boys he had met. Baekhyun was always eager to help out whenever he could, even doing it when Kyungsoo didn’t need help. Like Minseok had said on the first day that he’d stepped on the campus and met Baekhyun, the shapeshifter always sported a different head. Sometimes after class, to get to places faster, he’d turn into a bird and fly over the heads of his classmates before landing in front of whatever classroom he had to be in, always being first. 

At first, Baekhyun was tolerable but Kyungsoo soon got annoyed with him fast. For the most part, he wanted to be left alone and he told Baekhyun so and Baekhyun obeyed, before showing up an hour later to bug him about something. Sometimes Kyungsoo just flat out ignored him, even when Baekhyun was being very touchy feely with him. 

“Baekhyun, will you please just stop touching me?” Kyungsoo asked one afternoon. The shapeshifter had the head of a celebrity today. “You’ve been doing it a lot and too often and I don’t like it. Do you mind stopping, please?”

Baekhyun’s smile faded and he looked taken aback. “O-oh, okay. Y-yeah… I can stop.” 

Kyungsoo gave him a mildly grateful look. “Thanks.” He turned and disappeared around the corner. Baekhyun watched him go, unsure of whether or not he wanted to follow him. He was supposed to, but he felt like there wasn’t any need anymore. So Baekhyun turned around, turning into a raven and then flying away. Just as he flew away, Kyungsoo appeared around the corner, looking around for Baekhyun, only to find him flying away. He sighed. There was nothing he could do about it now.

The rest of the day passed with Baekhyun never once speaking to Kyungsoo, not even looking at him. Kyungsoo felt a little bad, but he also felt like Baekhyun was being a little overdramatic. He had a feeling that the shapeshifter would go back to his old self the next day.

He wasn’t completely wrong… Baekhyun did begin to speak to him again, but it was much less than before and definitely more short and refrained. But as more time passed, Baekhyun did go back to his old self, even though he restrained from touching Kyungsoo. 

It’d been two and a half months since Kyungsoo first started at Eldrich’s Academy. He had met over a thousand students, some who were humans, others who were a mythical creatures while still many others were more on the hybrid side. Kyungsoo was always fascinated with all the different people he met on the daily. It wasn’t always the same person either, there was a variety of people he met. It was a wonderful and extremely diverse experience and Kyungsoo loved every minute. Even the classes were interesting. History wasn’t just learning about one country and one country only, it was learning about ten countries in the span of four weeks! It was a lot, definitely, but the way the professor taught the class was in a way in which everyone could understand without difficulty, something Kyungsoo thought lacked in his old school. Literature wasn’t just famous Western books that’d made a huge impact on the world, but international books that’d left an impact. Music was intriguing as well, Professor Jonghyun teaching one song to the class, a song in a completely different language and seemed overly difficult but was actually one of the easiest and simplest languages to learn, after Professor Jonghyun helped out as much as he could. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo! Do you wanna go into town with us?” Minseok asked one morning. “Today after school, most of us don’t have things to do and we thought it’d be cool if we took you around the place!”

“Uhh… sure. I don’t think I have things to do either… Who… who’s going?” Kyungsoo asked slowly and hesitantly.

“Baekhyun, Yixing, Sooyoung, Jongdae and Chanyeol. And us of course.” Minseok replied, sticking a lollipop into his mouth.

“Okay. I think that sounds alright by me.”

“Great! I’ll meet you with the others near the front office then! See you later!” Minseok waved cheerfully before leaving. Kyungsoo’s furrowed his brows, thinking about the request. To be honest, it wasn’t very bad. Kyungsoo rarely went out anyways, so what would be the harm in going out? Besides, even if he was new, he had the boys and Sooyoung to go with him. They’d help him out around the place…. Wouldn’t they?

Classes ended and Kyungsoo walked from his final class towards the front of the building. As he neared it, he heard people talking and laughing and Kyungsoo almost stopped. Should he go? He barely knew the boys… let alone become friends with them. He knew that Minseok was kind and that he wanted the new student to be included. But… that was just the thing. He was new. He hadn’t been here, at Eldrich’s Academy for a long time. Kyungsoo didn’t feel right about this.

Just as he was turning around and walking away, someone called out to him. “Kyungsoo! Yay! You’ve come!” Kyungsoo winced, eyes squeezing shut and he turned back around, opening one eye to find a dog run up to him, yapping but also… speaking? “Kyungsoo! You’re here! Come with us! We’re going to town! Let’s go!” The voice was familiar. Kyungsoo relaxed a little and he looked down at the dog which happened to be an American eskimo and it was panting while looking up at him, tail wagging furiously. 

Kyungsoo tilted his head. “B-baekhyun…?” The dog barked, and ran around in a circle once, seemingly smiling as well. 

“Ah! There you are Kyungsoo! Glad to see that Baekhyun found you!” Kyungsoo looked up to see Minseok and the others as well, including Sooyoung who was closing her bag. They all looked cheerful and happy to see him… or maybe Kyungsoo was just looking too much into this whole thing. “Are you ready to go? It’ll be a bit of a long walk, but it’ll definitely be worth it.”

“Sure… let’s get going.” Kyungsoo said quietly. Baekhyun yipped, running around in a circle again before running off towards the doors. 

“Alright!” Chanyeol said excitedly. “Let’s get going!” He followed Baekhyun and opened the doors, the dog disappearing outside. The others followed, Kyungsoo in the absolute back more, hesitant than ever.

One of them noticed and he fell back, landing in step with Kyungsoo. “Are you alright, Kyungsoo?” They asked. If Kyungsoo could remember correctly… this guy was probably Yixing. Zhang Yixing.

“Yeah… I’m alright, just really nervous.”

“Why’s that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well… I mean, I guess it’s mostly because you all already know each other… and I feel like I’m intruding. I feel… kinda as if I don't belong, you know? That maybe I don’t deserve to hang out with you guys and head into town.”

“Ah, I understand how you feel.” He said knowingly. “I felt this way earlier, a few years back, when I joined Eldrich’s Academy myself, but, if you must know, these boys aren’t like any other. They’re willing to help you out, they’re willing to be your friend and everything. They want you to fit in rather than fit out and they want you to be successful. I remember something happening and it became a bit of an argument until they came to a consensus about the situation, solving it with equity. Don’t worry about this feeling of being an intruder, it isn’t what you are and it isn’t what we think of you to be. We would love to have you with us and to be our friend and we will make sure you’re as comfortable as possible. It’ll take time, no doubt, but it’ll happen before you know it. Okay? Don’t worry about it too much, we’re always willing to help you out.” Yixing finished, smiling gently.

“And… you’re sure about this?” They’d stepped out of the building, into the bright, beautiful, warm sun while Yixing had been talking. Kyungsoo embraced the warmth as it was usually chilly inside the academy. He wondered why he rarely went outside… it seemed ridiculous of him to not enjoy this great weather.

“Completely sure. I mean look, Baekhyun’s always eager to be around you.” Yixing gestured towards a husky that was running towards them. Baekhyun was running very fast and then he jumped onto Kyungsoo, licking his face before getting down and barking. Yixing smiled fondly at Baekhyun who barked at him too. “Hey Baekhyunnie. How’s it going?”

“Good! I’m very excited today to head into town! I can’t wait to show Kyungsoo around! You should come with too!”

“Haha, don’t worry I will.”

“Yay!” Baekhyun barked again, turning around in a circle before jumping up onto Yixing and licking his face as well. He got down, barking and then he trotted over to Kyungsoo’s side. 

Yixing looked at Kyungsoo with a smile. “See? We all like you. You’re an interesting and good person to be around, I know it.” 

“I guess so…” Kyungsoo felt something rubbing against his legs and found that Baekhyun had turned into a cat, specifically a black cat, and was rubbing against his ankles. Kyungsoo picked him up and carried him for a bit, talking with Yixing every once in a while. When he wasn’t looking, Baekhyun turned into a small bird and he flew out of Kyungsoo’s arms, perching on his shoulder which Kyungsoo thought was better. 

The group walked for half an hour until they reached the town square. People were milling about, people that Kyungsoo could recognise as humans and those who seemed to be a different breed. “Who's hungry?” Minseok asked, turning towards the groups. Everyone's hands went up, including Kyungsoo’s and a wing from Baekhyun. “Alright then. Follow me, we’ll head to the food centre.” They walked on, still talking amongst each other and Kyungsoo looked on both sides at all of the buildings and stores. Baekhyun was nice enough to point out the buildings, their names, what was offered and more. They finally reached the food centre which happened to be a large domed building which was made of glass. It looked very grand and magnificent and Kyungsoo wondered why, especially if it were a food centre. 

On the front of the building, similar to the front of Eldrich’s Academy was a bunch of unfamiliar symbols. Kyungsoo still didn't know what it read but it seemed that Baekhyun did. 

“Food centre!” He chirped. 

“Can you read those symbols?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“Oh yes! It's Hylian. It's from a game, funnily enough, but it's still fascinating.”

“How do you know of it?” 

“Ah, there was a short class about it for a couple of weeks some years back. A few of us learned it then. I don't know where you can learn it now, but maybe you can check the library and find out…?”

“Okay… I'll do that.”

“Alright, so what will you all be eating today?” Minseok asked. They were in the food centre. 

“I'm having Greek! Kyungsoo, Yixing, you two should have it as well.” Baekhyun piped up. 

“Ah, is that the only place I've not been to yet?” Yixing asked. 

“That and Indian food! Kyungsoo, will you try some Greek food with us?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo. 

“Sure… I don't see why not.”

“Excellent! There you go Minseok.” 

Minseok nodded. “Anybody else up for some Greek? No? Alright, how about-”

“I'll have something from home.” Sooyoung said quickly. 

“Homesick?” Minseok asked and she nodded. “I thought so. I've been feeling the same myself, so I'll have some Korean as well. Jongdae? Chanyeol? What will you two have?”

“I'll just go with some burritos or a burger and fries.” Chanyeol replied. 

“And I'll have seafood.” Jongdae said. “Probably sushi or sashimi. I dunno.” 

“Alright, it's settled then! Everyone, take a card and go forth to your destinations! I'll save us a table. Sooyoung, do you mind getting something for me?”

“Yeah, what do you want?”

“Surprise me.”

“‘Kay.” Sooyoung took a card and left. The others grabbed cards too and went on their way. Baekhyun was a human with the head of a raven now, and Kyungsoo was staring at the card, which was a dark blue. 

He turned it over a few times, mystified. “What… what exactly is this for?” He asked in a quiet voice. 

Baekhyun almost didn’t hear him but he did. “These are for you to purchase things here! But only here, in this building, nowhere else. So as soon as you exit the doors back there, the card goes back to the person who brought them, which is Minseok.” He explained.

“Oh… That’s amazing. So… there’s infinite balance?” 

“Pretty much, yeah. Well, let’s get going! C’mon Yixing.” Baekhyun linked arms with Yixing and dragged him off and a weird, unfamiliar pang went through Kyungsoo’s chest. Brushing it off, he followed the two towards the Greek fast food chain it seemed. “Alright. Kyungsoo, you first. I’ll be right behind you. What would you like?” Baekhyun asked, pushing the small man gently in front of him. Something went up Baekhyun’s arm and he pulled his arm back quickly, brows furrowing a bit. 

Kyungsoo chose a dish with Baekhyun and Yixing’s guidance and he paid for it, patiently waiting for the food. Baekhyun did the same and he waited behind Kyungsoo, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Baekhyun’s heart swooped, falling and he was shocked as he felt dizzy for a bit. The feeling disappeared and then he rested his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder once more. Yixing waited behind Baekhyun, a hand resting on the small of his back. Their food came and they all grabbed it before heading off to where Minseok sat, along with Chanyeol and Jongdae. Sooyoung soon came over herself and finally everyone was seated. Immediately, everyone dug in and ate whilst starting conversations. Kyungsoo stayed quiet for the most part, listening, observing and eating. His food was quite delicious, he had to admit. 

During the meal, Kyungsoo learned quite a few things from everyone. Yixing loved to stay underwater for longer than necessary, Jongdae shared the swimming pool with them and whenever they could, they’d be in the water, talking, swimming, or playing a game, Minseok often visited Jongdae and he ended up getting embarrassed by the others because of the fact that he hung out with Jongdae a little too much and was also very intimate with him. Minseok tried to retaliate but he couldn’t come up with a savage comment, instead blushing furiously which only made Chanyeol and Sooyoung laugh. They all knew how Minseok could be a real savage unless he was in his current situation of possibly having a crush on Jongdae. Baekhyun was often found singing random songs or singing under his breath and people often told him to shut up which got him mad and that was the only thing that got him mad. Chanyeol and Sooyoung were pretty normal, Sooyoung mostly always working in the front office and Chanyeol changing the weather to whatever he liked - most of the time it being based off his mood. 

Kyungsoo enjoyed hearing the stories, teases and other things from everyone. Maybe it all wouldn’t be such a bad thing… maybe today would be a good day.

And he was right.

Kyungsoo had a very enjoyable time with everyone, even Baekhyun, shopping and doing other things. Kyungsoo found out that there was a pet shop but that pet shop had a bunch of unusual animals. “Why would you want a pet though?” Baekhyun asked, tagging along with Kyungsoo inside. “You have me! I could be your pet.” 

“I’d prefer a pet that doesn’t talk to me, Baekhyun. Having a pet that talks like a normal human would be quite annoying.” Kyungsoo said as he walked past a few animals that were wandering around. 

Baekhyun frowned before pouting. “I can stay silent if I need to…” He muttered. He looked at Kyungsoo and sighed.  _ Why doesn’t he like me? What have I done to make him dislike me so much? _ Baekhyun thought, turning away and heading outside of the shop.  _ He also seems to like Chanyeol a bit more than me. I wonder why… _ As he was leaving, one of the pets followed him out. It was a small green dragon, a breed Baekhyun didn’t fully recognise, and it seemed to be making a sad sounding noise. Baekhyun picked up the dragon which made the sad noise again and then set it far away. The shapeshifter then turned away and left the shop. He would’ve left it altogether, but he decided to wait for Kyungsoo to come and then he’d leave. Baekhyun turned into a husky again and he lay down on the concrete looking sad. 

People came over upon seeing him and they patted his head or rubbed it, a gesture Baekhyun appreciated even though he’d rather be left alone. The door to the pet shop opened and Baekhyun lifted his head up to see Kyungsoo leave, empty-handed. “Baekhyun? Where’d you go?” He called out, looking around. Baekhyun got up and then barked, catching Kyungsoo’s attention. “Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you went and thought you’d left me. C’mon! Let’s go find the others.” Baekhyun barked in response again before following. 

The rest of the day passed on smoothly and Kyungsoo was in his bed again, staring at the ceiling, happy about all the things that had happened today. It was a good day, something which he was afraid of not occurring. He hoped that maybe there’d be more good days in the future. He’d need them.

But he was wrong. 

“ …next class you’ll be assigned partners for a project! Kyungsoo, will you please see me after class?“ Professor Jonghyun said as the class got dismissed. Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed and his nerves increased slightly, as he shouldered his bag, walking up to the teacher’s desk. The other students gave him glances as they passed and Kyungsoo only hoped that he hadn’t bombed the music test they’d taken week before. “Ah, good, you’re here,” Professor Jonghyun said, looking up to find Kyungsoo in front of him. “Since you’re new, I’m here to explain to you the project that the others know about. Every year, there’s one project that must be done by the students. The project is for you to make a song with a partner.”

“Make a song? Wait, why do we have to do that? A song? Do we have to sing and record it?” Kyungsoo asked, bewildered.

“Yes. That’s the assignment. Make a song, sing it and record it.”

“But… doesn’t that seem a little difficult?”

“Not really, no..”

Kyungsoo sighed, biting his lip. “Alright… and who’s my partner?”

“You’ll find out next class. Don’t worry about it too much, alright?”

“Okay. Thank you Professor Jonghyun.”

“You’re welcome Kyungsoo. You may go now.” Kyungsoo nodded and bowed his way out of the classroom, thinking about who his partner would end up being.

The next day in class, Professor Jonghyun got the class to attention. “Alright students. I’ll be going through the list of the pairings that I’ve made for this project. When I call out one pair, please stand to one side together and then when all the pairs have been announced then take your new seats next to each other and begin brainstorming for this project. Everyone, please stand up.” There were some squeaking of chairs as everyone stood up, talking amongst each other a little as well. “Excellent.  Then I’ll begin assigning partners now.” Professor Jonghyun began to go down the list of names and students began to move around, meeting up with their partners with smiles on their faces. “…Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, and finally Clara and Seungwan. I see that most of you are already with your partners, excellent. It’s not much to do, but at the same time it is, so I expect for you all to give your best efforts with the song and the recording. Good luck. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask.” 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe his ears. He was going to work with Baekhyun!? Of all people! He turned towards the shapeshifter who sported the .head of a bird Kyungsoo didn’t know the name of. “Hello partner! Are you ready to begin brainstorming for something?” The eyes shone and Baekhyun sounded excited. 

“Yeah… I guess.” Kyungsoo sighed reluctantly. Of course Baekhyun noticed this. But he made no comment. 

Classes ended and Kyungsoo slammed his tray loudly onto the table in the cafeteria and Minseok jumped. “What's gotten up your ass today?” He asked, popping a fry into his mouth. 

“I’m assigned with the most annoying person on the planet with one of the more slightly difficult projects, given by Professor Jonghyun.” Kyungsoo replied, rolling his eyes and taking a seat. 

“Is it the singing assignment?” Minseok asked, popping another fry into his mouth.

“Yes. How do you…?” Kyungsoo sat down, looking curiously at Minseok. 

“Jongdae and Chanyeol did the project too, and even though it was harrowing and difficult, they still had a lot of fun. You’re supposed to perform it for an important show that’ll happen in the future.” Minseok answered, leaning back in his chair.

“Really…?”

“Yep. That is… if Professor Jonghyun likes your song. If not, you’ll just go off with a passing grade. If you manage to blow him away like Dae and Yeol did, you just might be considered a contender for the show.”

“Intriguing. Well… let’s see what Baekhyun can do… He’s alright in class, I guess, even though he’s the most annoying brat I’ve ever met, but who knows maybe he might change…” Minseok shrugged, offering him a fry which Kyungsoo took, sitting down.

Kyungsoo was wrong. Baekhyun didn’t change at all. He visited the rehearsal room, looking like one animal or another, always late, and half of the time he was too excited to even concentrate. He tried to, but he’d just burst into giggles. Kyungsoo tolerated him as much as he could, but often he couldn’t, cursing Baekhyun constantly under his breath. “Baekhyun! Will you stop please? We have to try and get something down! Time’s running out!” Kyungsoo said, annoyed.

“Okay, okay! I’m trying, I’m trying…” The shapeshifter replied, giggling. 

“Try harder.” Kyungsoo replied through gritted teeth. They were getting nowhere with how distracted and scatterbrained Baekhyun was being.

“You’re late again! Baekhyun, why?! Don’t you know that we have things to do?”

“I know, I’m sorry! I’m trying but I do have other things to do beforehand…” The head of the dog looked at him with a sad face. 

“Whatever, c’mon let’s try and keep rehearsing…”

It was practically no use. Minseok and Jongdae were walking down the empty corridor after school and heard weird thumps, finding Kyungsoo in a classroom, bouncing a ball harshly, giving it all of his anger. “Hey…” Kyungsoo looked up for a second before turning his attention back to the ball. “So how’s the project going?” Minseok asked, taking a seat across from Kyungsoo. Jongdae sat next to him.

“Terribly.” Kyungsoo answered curtly.

“What? Why?” Jongdae asked, looking concerned. 

“Baekhyun’s still the most annoying brat. He shows up late for the meetings and then he’s looking like some animal or something.”

“Something?”

“Like, one minute he’s a mouse and the next he’s a fucking book.” Minseok and Jongdae looked at each other before bursting into laughter. “You guys! This isn’t funny, this is  _ serious _ .” Kyungsoo glared at the two, holding the ball in his head. . 

Minseok and Jongdae calmed down, taking deep breaths, letting out a few chuckles and giggles. “Alright, alright sorry Kyungsoo, sorry…” Minseok finally said.

“It’s so irritating, he never even focuses, he’s always doing something else or asking for something else. We’ve managed to put in only five hours of practice and the assignment was given to us  _ two _ weeks ago!”

“Damn… that’s not good at all.” Jongdae said, pursing his lips.

“You think? I swear to the gods, I’ve never had a more annoying and obnoxious partner than Byun Baekhyun. He barely even does what he’s supposed to do, it’s a miracle he’s passing at all.” Right then, outside, Baekhyun was nearing the room, when he heard his name. Curious, he neared the room, changing his head to a dog’s so he could hear better.

“Say, what does Baekhyun even look like?” Minseok asked.

“Beats me. Last time I saw him, he was a crocodile, but for fucks sake, I don’t actually know. I don’t think anyone does.” Kyungsoo threw the ball against the wall roughly before catching it. 

“A what?” Minseok and Jongdae looked at each other, bewildered. “Is he that ugly? We’ve never seen his face either and he’s been here for years.” Jongdae returned his attention back to Kyungsoo.

“Some say he’s been here longer than Junmyeon.” Minseok remarked.

“Honestly I don’t know and I don’t really want to know. He probably is ugly. I’m sick of him but I  _ still _ have to deal with him until we finish the project which I know we won’t do on time. Stupid idiotic shapeshifter.” Kyungsoo threw the ball at the wall again, harshly, probably creating a dent. “Why did I have to get paired with that slacker anyways? The couple hours of rehearsal we got down were practically useless, I don't even know if he can sing since he's never done so in class. God, just talking about him makes me sick.” Baekhyun blinked multiple times, unsure of what to do. The subject changed and the shapeshifter moved backwards a few steps. Decided to make a bit of a show, Baekhyun changed his head to what it'd been earlier and he skipped past the room, getting the attention of the three boys. Baekhyun continued on skipping before he turned the corner, changing into a bird and then flying away. 

Baekhyun had already been a sad fellow, but this took him down to the dumps. He flew off to his room, changing back to his normal self and locking the door behind him. 

So that's what Kyungsoo thought of him. Baekhyun shouldn't have been surprised, the human didn't really like him anyways, but to know this much about the whole situation… it broke Baekhyun's heart. It wasn't Baekhyun's fault that he was like this, it wasn't Baekhyun's fault that he'd rather have fun than do what he's supposed to do. And it was most definitely not his fault that he happened to possibly… maybe… like Do Kyungsoo just a teeny tiny little bit. 

But those words cut like knives. It was the last thing Baekhyun would've expected from Kyungsoo. 

The shapeshifter flopped down onto his bed, staring up at his ceiling thinking about what Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun already knew he was a bit of a freak and honestly, he'd accepted that fact. But Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo brought out those old wounds of his past again. Wounds Baekhyun tried and succeeded in covering up. It was weird how Kyungsoo was able to attack each and every last insecurity Baekhyun had of himself. Baekhyun knew that no one knew of his past except for Headmaster Eldrich and his parents. 

As Baekhyun thought more of Kyungsoo’s words, memories from his childhood and his time at school resurfaced and Baekhyun’s eyes welled up.  _ Not again…  _ he thought, wiping his eyes. Baekhyun shook his head.  _ I have to try and stay strong. I can't let his words get to me, whether I like him a little or not.  _ He sat up, head changing into a person, one who had a gaunt, hollow looking face. It fit his mood. 

He just wanted to be okay for one day, and he had been, but Kyungsoo just really had to ruin it. Baekhyun sighed, rolling over and drifting off to sleep. He ended up sleeping for two days straight, which was unusual especially because he always slept for much less. 

Kyungsoo didn't see the shapeshifter at dinner or in the morning, the day after he told Minseok and Jongdae about him. Kyungsoo wondered where Baekhyun was and what he was doing and why he didn't show up for rehearsals. But he didn't know and neither did the other boys. Not even Yixing, who happened to spend the most time with him. Probably because Jongdae was always busy with Minseok, especially in the pool, and Yixing was lonely but Baekhyun could shapeshift into sea animals. Yixing seemed like the last person to hang out with Baekhyun since their personalities contrasted strongly, but they still managed to be best friends. 

It was the third day and Kyungsoo still hadn't seen Baekhyun. He was in the rehearsal room, practicing a song they were learning in class and as soon as the clock rang out, signalling that it was time for his rehearsal to start. And by the time the last bell rang out the door opened and Baekhyun entered the room, looking solemn. 

“There you are! Where the hell have you been for the past two days?” Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun didn't reply, he simply set down his bag and pulled out the music sheets they had. 

He stood next to Kyungsoo, stacking the papers properly. “So are you ready to rehearse?”

“I asked you a question Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo replied instead. 

“And I chose not to answer it.” Baekhyun shot back.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. What happened to him? “Fine, if that's what you wanna do…” 

“It is what I wanna do and you're wasting time. If you'd rather interrogate me, be my guest, but I'd rather leave this room and go do something else.”

“No.. let's just rehearse…” 

“Good.”

Kyungsoo was disturbed by Baekhyun's cold behaviour all of a sudden. And it was strange that it was not just towards him but also towards Minseok and Jongdae as well. He barely talked to them let alone look at them, but whenever he had to, it was short, cold and curt. Even rehearsals weren't as long as they used to be, Baekhyun was either early or on time and they were able to finish everything within a week. Kyungsoo was glad of that, having the recording being done and delivered to Professor Jonghyun a couple days before the due date. 

On one non-rehearsal day, Baekhyun came to the room. “Are we done with the project?” He asked Kyungsoo. 

“Yeah. We finished two days ago and I turned it in to Professor Jonghyun yesterday. The due date is tomorrow and he said that because we’re the last ones to turn it in, we’ll be the last ones to have it get graded. And also… why do you have a bird head now?”

“It’s not any bird, it’s the head of a hummingbird. And thanks for telling me.”

“Oh. Well anyways, why can’t you just have your own face? You probably should show up one day with your actual face, I bet people-”

“No. I’m not going to. Having heads of other animals is basically my signature, it makes me who I am. I’m not going to start showing my actual face just because some partner who won’t matter to me in a few days time asked me to. If this is all, then I'll go now.” Baekhyun turned on his heel and left without letting Kyungsoo say anything more. 

A month passed and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo never spoke to each other. He also stayed away from Minseok and Jongdae as well, only hanging out with the others from the group, along with two new boys, Sehun, and Jongin. Baekhyun seemed to be having a decent time without them, and even though Baekhyun seemed cheerful, Kyungsoo, who watched him from afar, knew that something was wrong. But he didn’t know what. 

Aurelia did though. “His aura is a dark blue… almost black. He’s putting up a front of being really very happy, but his aura proves otherwise. I feel bad… He’s nothing short of a darling and yet he’s been so upset lately…” Aurelia trailed off, looking at the shapeshifter sadly. “He was fine some months ago, his aura being either orange or yellow, sometimes even green or red… but now he is blue and only blue… I wish I knew what was troubling him, just so I could put him out of his misery. He doesn’t deserve to go through whatever it is he is going through right now.” 

Kyungsoo didn’t know himself of what he was going through. He hung out with Chanyeol often now, since the tall boy found a strange interest in him. Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol was similar to Baekhyun in terms of being loud and raucous, but he was more tolerable than Baekhyun, especially because of the fact that Chanyeol was more prone to obeying people, no matter their age. Besides, to Kyungsoo, Chanyeol seemed much more fun. His sense of humour was different from Baekhyun’s but it almost matched Kyungsoo’s.

Baekhyun found Kyungsoo and Chanyeol hanging out one day and it made a pang in his heart along with an emotion of slight anger, which surprised Baekhyun, since he considered Chanyeol as one of his good friends. Kyungsoo was telling Chanyeol something and Chanyeol nodded, looking serious. Only a moment later, Chanyeol said something and both he and Kyungsoo burst out laughing.  _ I’ve probably told him over a hundred jokes and he’s never laughed at a single one of them… _ Baekhyun thought, face falling. He sighed and began to leave, having to go past the two. 

“Hey, Baekhyun!” The shapeshifter turned around to find a classmate walk over to him, asking him something about history, since Baekhyun happened to know their current unit very well. Baekhyun helped out with a smile that never once reached his eyes and when his friend thanked him before leaving, the smile faded from the young man’s face and he turned away, looking down and heading to his dorm. Kyungsoo had heard Baekhyun’s name be called out and he saw Baekhyun and someone he didn’t know talk and a strange feeling of jealousy swept through him. Those feelings vanished as soon as the two separated and Baekhyun go one way, looking depressed. Kyungsoo felt bad and he wanted to talk to the shapeshifter, wanted to know what was wrong. But all those thoughts remained in his mind, as he let Baekhyun slip away.

A few days later, Professor Jonghyun took over the announcements which took many students by surprise. “Ra’s awake, Abraxans!” He chirped over the loudspeaker. “This is Professor Jonghyun speaking! I’m sure you are all wondering, why am I doing the announcements suddenly? Well… The answer is simple. I have the list of contenders who will enter this year's Talent Competition!” There was a slight rustling of papers “Alright! The contenders this year are…” Kyungsoo was paying rapt attention in his class while Baekhyun was tuning out the results, playing with his pen. “…and finally, Byun Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo! Congratulations! I would like to meet all of you tomorrow after school in my classroom. Have a wonderful day Abraxans!” There’s a silence.  

Everyone was staring at Baekhyun who was still playing with his pen, thinking of something when he looked up and around the classroom. “What? Why are you all staring at me?”

“Baekhyun… You just got into The Annual Eldrich Talent Competition with Kyungsoo!!!” A student said.

Baekhyun blinked. “W-what? I-I… we did?!”

“Yes! Were you not listening?!”

“No! I…” Baekhyun got bombarded by cheers suddenly, cheers, hugs, handshakes, congratulations, I’m proud of you’s and a lot more. Baekhyun was speechless. For years he’d been trying to get into that competition, and finally he was able to go. He couldn’t believe it in the slightest but he was happy, really, truly happy for the first time in a month.

After school, Kyungsoo excitedly greeted Baekhyun about the project, as well as the other boys, who were all so happy for the two, in the courtyard. He hugged Baekhyun tightly and this took the shapeshifter by surprise. The hug exchanged between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo is awkward but there were definite sparks that traveled between them. “I’m really proud of you two, I didn’t expect for you two to blow away Professor Jonghyun but I guess I should’ve expected the unexpected.” Minseok said, smiling.

“Do you guys have another song ready?” Jongdae asked.

“No, not yet, but we probably will at some point.” Kyungsoo replied. 

“Well, we wish you the best of luck! When you get that grand prize, which I know you’ll get, we’ll have a grand celebration and it’ll be a very big deal.” Minseok said, his eyes shining. 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Sounds good to me. I’ll see you all later then, I’ve got to get a headstart on homework.” Kyungsoo bowed before waving and leaving. His eyes lingered on Baekhyun for a moment as he turned around but then he left. 

The next few weeks passed and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo practiced another song, with help from Yixing and Chanyeol on some things. They created the entire instrumental and recorded everything before listening to it afterwards. 

“I think this might be better than the first song… I’m really impressed.” Chanyeol remarked.

“I agree, the way your voices blend together and those high notes towards the end Baekhyun, they’re amazing. Kyungsoo, your voice is really unlike anything I’ve heard before, I really enjoyed listening to it. I think you’re really going to win that grand prize.” Yixing added. 

“Thanks you two… I really appreciate it.” Kyungsoo said in a quiet voice and Baekhyun nodded. They practiced a couple more times before Yixing and Chanyeol left, saying that they had to do some stuff. Baekhyun put away whatever they’d taken out, and he cleaned up around the room. “Do you really think that we’re going to get the grand prize?” Kyungsoo asked suddenly.

“I… I don’t know. If we do, that would be the best thing that could ever happen to me - er us. But if we don’t, I guess it won’t matter since we did simply try in the long run.” Baekhyun answered, looking at Kyungsoo.

“Yeah… that’s a good point…” Kyungsoo trailed off and he went to grab his bag which was near Baekhyun and as he stood up, Baekhyun did the same and they were only a couple of inches away from each other’s faces - though Baekhyun had the head of a celebrity Kyungsoo recognised mildly. “Ah… sorry..” Kyungsoo turned away, blushing. “I… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” he said, heading out. “Bye Baekhyun.”

“Bye Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun whispered. Kyungsoo being that near to Baekhyun made the shapeshifter want to do nothing more but hug him tightly, and maybe even kiss him - but Baekhyun stayed as still as he could. It was a miracle how he had to resist so many actions every time he was around Kyungsoo. And not only that, but it was oh so very difficult… Baekhyun let out a little whimper as he headed out of the room himself, shouldering his bag.  _ He doesn’t like you, so don’t get any funny ideas. _ He told himself as he headed to his room, thinking too much about Kyungsoo.

The talent show neared and the amount of times that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun practiced increased simultaneously. “Okay, okay… we’re doing okay… for the most part… I guess..” Kyungsoo said one practice.

“You should relax a little Kyungsoo. We’re gonna do fine, maybe even better than fine.” Baekhyun said in a soothing voice.

“I know but I still can’t help but to panic… I mean the show  _ is _ next weekend so…” 

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun walked over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders. “ You’re going to be fine. I’m going to be fine. We’re going to be fine. You don’t need to worry about anything, just pretend as if we’re back here, practicing away. I know there’s going to be a lot of people, but we can do this, okay?”

Kyungsoo said nothing, instead sighing and relaxing. He leaned forward resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, arms almost going around Baekhyun before dropping to his sides. Baekhyun’s heart rate picked up again but he stayed still. “I’m just so scared we’re gonna screw up.” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“We won’t. I promise.” Baekhyun said in a soft voice. He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo, hugging him. “We’ll do great, okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded, finally returning the hug and Baekhyun knew that he could hear the crazy heart pounding in his chest. 

He really liked Kyungsoo and Baekhyun couldn’t deny it any further. But he would never ever dare tell him in a million years. 

The show finally arrived and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were very nervous, especially Kyungsoo but Baekhyun helped out by reassuring him as much as he could. Their turn came and they sang their hearts out, interacting on stage as well, the chemistry between them strong and beautiful. When they finished, the cheers were deafening. 

“See! I told you we’d do good!” Baekhyun said excitedly, hugging Kyungsoo when they got off stage. 

“Yeah… we did…” Kyungsoo said, shocked. 

The rest of the show continued on and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sat in the audience together, watching the rest of the performances. Soon, the show ended but then it was time for the judges to score everyone and pick out the final winners. Everyone headed to the cafeteria, chatting away and guessing who’d be the winners this year. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stayed quiet, unable to speak much due to nervousness. 

“Alright Abraxans!” The host called out in the cafeteria, which silenced immediately. “The winners have been decided so I would like for you all to please head back out to the auditorium, and the winners will be announced!” Everyone did as told, unable to keep their excitement as they filed into their rows and sat in their seats once more. 

“This year’s talent show was unlike any other talent shows ever occurred this year. The main reason behind that is being that Headmaster Eldrich is present today!” The host gestured towards the back where a man with a long intricate staff stood. He had brown hair which was neat and long, along with an interesting headband keeping his hair pushed back. He also had on white clothes made of muslin, with green on it as well. He looked grand and Kyungsoo knew he hadn’t seen him before. The students all stood up and Kyungsoo was surprised, doing the same himself slowly. Everyone bowed and Kyungsoo looked around until Baekhyun pulled him down. 

“Headmaster Eldrich, we are delighted to have you grace our presence. Please, we hope you enjoyed the show and the food we offered.” Everyone chanted. Kyungsoo’s body vibrated with the chant and he was surprised, unaware of the immense power this headmaster had. The headmaster said something in a language Kyungsoo didn’t know and everyone straightened up, turning back towards the host. 

“And now, I will announce the winners of this year’s talent show!” The host pulled out an envelope, opening it and pulling out the card with the winners on it. “Fifth place goes to… Yukyung! Congratulations dearest.” The host said, bowing to a young girl who walked up on the stage, bowing herself. “Fourth place belongs to… Seongwoo! Congratulations young man!” A tall boy got up on the stage, smiling brightly and bowing. Kyungsoo recognised him as one of the dancers that’d performed before he and Baekhyun went on stage. The applause died down and the host announced the next winner, which was a boy named Taeyong. He was very attractive with a sharp, cutting jawline and he looked cold at first but when he smiled, it made him look friendly and approachable. “And for the final two! Will Baekhyun and Kyungsoo please come up on stage, along with Yoongi, Hoseok and Zico?” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo looked at each other, surprised and a little confused but they did as the host asked, behind them three boys following.

The two groups stood on either side of the host before he began to speak. “Both of your performances were excellent and loved by all the judges. But only one of the performances beat the other by the slightest. Whoever that may be, I ask of you to not badmouth or insult each other, since there will always be a next year for another outstanding performance. That being said… the winner of this year’s talent show, and the group that takes this year’s grand prize is…” The host paused for dramatic silence and Baekhyun held Kyungsoo’s hand tightly, his eyes squeezed shut, head bowed. Kyungsoo’s heart was pounding as he waited in anticipation.  _ Who is it!? Why is the host waiting for so long? _ He thought frantically. “Byun Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo!” The host finally announced. Cheers erupted everywhere and Baekhyun crushed Kyungsoo into a tight big bear hug. “Congratulations you two! And as for you three, you have gotten the second prize! Congratulations to all the contestants and wonderful jobs and performances from everyone! We will see you again next year! Practice hard and you just might be selected and even win next year! See you later!” With that, the host disappeared with the wave of his cloak. 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo bowed and hugged the other winners, congratulating them all, complimenting them and smiling so widely before they ran off the stage, trophy in Baekhyun’s hand. “We did it!” He shouted as soon as he reached Minseok, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Yixing, Sehun, Junmyeon and Jongin. 

“Hooray!!!” Jongdae cheered and group hugs were shared between everyone, the ones with Baekhyun being a little awkward since he still held the trophy. 

“We should celebrate!” Chanyeol said excitedly.

“That’s a good idea! Where should we go?” Minseok asked. He turned towards Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. “You two should decide since we’re celebrating you two getting into the show.”

“Anywhere is fine honestly.” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun nodded. “I don’t really have any place in mind.”

“Hmm alright. Since you don’t have any particular place in mind, how about we head to that new place that opened up last week?” Minseok suggested.

“Ah, that new restaurant with the store attached to it, right?” Junmyeon piped up and Minseok nodded. “I went there just a couple days ago, it’s really nice, so I think that’s a good idea.”

“Well it’s settled then! We’ll go to the new restaurant.” Minseok clapped his hands together and immediately the others began to talk to each other before heading back to the academy. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were left alone in the bright courtyard, Ra shining down on them warmly. 

“Congratulations.” Baekhyun said, smiling. “You did good.”

“So did you.” Kyungsoo replied.

Baekhyun shook his head. “I just offered my vocals and some lyrics. Chanyeol and Yixing helped too, but I feel like you dominated the whole stage and song,” Baekhyun said.

“But you did contribute… without you we wouldn’t have won the competition.” Kyungsoo insisted. “You encouraged me and yourself. You did amazing.” The other students walked passed them, congratulating them as they walked passed.

Baekhyun hesitated. “If you say so… even though I disagree. I did my small part, and you did the most.”

“Even that small part matters, never discredit yourself please.” Baekhyun said nothing but nodded a moment later. 

He looked down and then turned away, trying to ignore his rapidly beating heart. “I’ll see you later then.” Baekhyun walked back towards the school, disappearing inside and he changed into a  Aegithalidae before flying away to his room, trophy in his beak.

Kyungsoo stood there, staring after Baekhyun a weird feeling stirring in his chest. He didn’t know what that feeling was but Kyungsoo didn’t want to investigate, instead he went up to his room.

 

When evening neared, everyone headed out, talking and laughing. Baekhyun was clinging to Yixing as a kitten and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to watch from a slight distance and in silence. Baekhyun was curled up as a very tiny kitten on Yixing’s shoulder, snoring quietly and Yixing often rubbed his head with a finger. A thought of wanting to be Yixing in that moment ran through Kyungsoo’s head and he was startled about it, as it was really the last thing he wanted to do. 

They reached the new restaurant and waited for their seats. In that time, Yixing headed to the bathroom with Baekhyun, and moments after the door closed shut, they came out, Baekhyun now a human again, and with the head of a human. 

Dinner was quiet for Kyungsoo, but not so much for the others, as they talked to each other, laughing at stupid jokes and sharing ridiculous stories. Kyungsoo couldn’t keep his eyes off of Baekhyun all night, and whenever the shapeshifter even moved his head towards Kyungsoo, the latter would always look away. The strange feeling in his chest wouldn’t leave, and it seemed to increase into a growl whenever Baekhyun was being too touchy feely with Yixing. Kyungsoo had half a mind that they would just start making out in the middle of dinner, but that didn’t happen. 

“Three cheers, to the people we’re celebrating tonight and for the win of the talent show!” Chanyeol boomed, holding up his drink. Everyone, including Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, raised their glasses and they all cheered. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stared each other down as they clinked their glasses with the others before downing the drinks. The drink burned down Kyungsoo’s throat along with bubbles and he squeezed his eyes shut, realising what it was. 

The rest of the night passed with Baekhyun drinking more and more of the drink from earlier, along with Jongdae, Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin. Yixing had to leave early since he desperately needed a swim. Jongdae and Minseok soon followed after, Minseok having to deal with a very drunk siren who was trying to sing and use his powers. Junmyeon said that he’d take care of Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin. “You don’t need to worry about them, I’ll be fine.” Junmyeon reassured Kyungsoo. “Artemis’s night!” He said waving. Kyungsoo waved back, watching him leave, forgetting what he meant by Artemis’s night and then he remembered that it was their way of saying goodnight. They’d all paid before getting immensely drunk and left Kyungsoo alone with Baekhyun - which he didn’t seem to mind. Baekhyun was drunk, but not to the extent of the others. At least, to Kyungsoo, the shapeshifter seemed pretty sober. 

“You ready to head back…?” Kyungsoo asked him.

“Hmm? Oh… yeah sure. Let’s go..” Baekhyun stood and Kyungsoo followed. The former stumbled and Kyungsoo caught him by his elbow.

Kyungsoo steadied him. “Careful now. Don’t want you to fall and smack your head now, do we?” He smiled shyly and Baekhyun returned it, his cheeks turning pink.

The two headed out, walking in companionable silence. Kyungsoo realised that Baekhyun had his random person head again, so he decided to the ask about it.  “Will you ever show your head to me? Like your actual head, the one you had since birth?” 

“Probably… not, no. Why’d you ask?” Baekhyun replied, looking at him.

“Well… I just want to know what you look like. No one’s known what you look like for years, according to Minseok anyways.”

“Good. That’s the way I want it.” Baekhyun looked forward.

“So you’re never going to show your face? But… Why? You probably don’t even look terrible, you probably look fine.”

“I don’t. I know I don’t. Will you please stop asking me about it?” 

Kyungsoo noticed Baekhyun’s tone, and he stops walking. “Baekhyun… I’m just curious. I want to know what you look like. The place is emptying, everyone’s heading back home, Ra’s settling for the day Himself. Please? Can’t you do this one thing I ask of you?” Kyungsoo took Baekhyun’s hand, something he had never done. Baekhyun’s hand was soft and cool, his slender fingers making Kyungsoo’s heart pound. 

“Me do this one thing for you? While you were the one who insulted the shit out of me thinking I’d never find out but actually heard every single damn last word you said about me?” Baekhyun said, taking his hand out of Kyungsoo’s grip. 

Kyungsoo was surprised. “Y-you heard?”

“Of course I fucking heard, I was literally outside the door, heading to my dorm when I heard you talking and I heard you, Minseok and Jongdae collectively insult me. If it weren’t about me, did you think I’d eavesdrop?” Baekhyun replied, glaring at Kyungsoo.

The latter sighed. “Look, I’m sorry I insulted you, it was in the heat of the moment and-”

“Fucking bullshit. Heat of the moment? Yeah right. If you had some decency in you, you wouldn’t have said a word at all and kept your shit to yourself.”

Kyungsoo was really quite surprised, for this was the very last thing he’d been expecting from Baekhyun at all, especially tonight. “Baekhyun…” He began softly.

“What?” The shapeshifter snapped.

“I’m sorry. I really am. You’re right, I shouldn’t have said anything at all, it was wrong for me to do so then, and it’ll be equally wrong for me to do so now or in the future.”

The shapeshifter looked at him blankly, surprised that he’d apologised at all but he made sure to not show that surprise on his face. “I accept your apology.” He said grudgingly.

Kyungsoo let out a light sigh of relief. “Will you show me your real face now? Please?” Kyungsoo hesitantly took Baekhyun’s hand again and he didn’t let go.

Baekhyun looked at him before sighing. “Fine, if you insist so much.” Baekhyun closed his eyes and then the head got blurry before it disappeared. Kyungsoo almost took a step back but Baekhyun held his hand tightly. Then, there was more blurriness that soon focused and there, a head appeared. Kyungsoo watched, and when the blurriness disappeared, he was stunned. A slightly roundish but also oval-shaped head was on Baekhyun’s neck. He had black hair that was styled like a tilted tilde, but it was styled neatly. His nose was small, round and cute, his lips pouty and pink. He had round cheeks, similar to that of mochi. Baekhyun opened his eyes, which were a dark brown and Kyungsoo noticed that the corners of the eyes drooped downwards, giving him a young look. The sun was also placed in such a way behind Baekhyun, that it created a golden outline around him, making Kyungsoo  _ almost _ believe that he wasn’t real, even though he knew damn well that he was. Overall, Kyungsoo concluded that Baekhyun was the most adorable person he’d ever seen in his entire life.

And that’s exactly what he told Baekhyun. “Baekhyun…”

“So, do I look ugly? Because-” Baekhyun interrupted.

“No.” Kyungsoo cut him off. “You’re… the most adorable person I’ve ever met in my entire life.”

Baekhyun blushed furiously but he looked at Kyungsoo head on. “You’re just saying that. I’m-”

“Baekhyun I’m not! I’m being serious! You… Why are you so afraid of your face? You’re… you’re so cute, probably too cute! Why have you been hiding your face?” 

“I… I’ve been insecure for years. Going…”  Baekhyun sighed. “Going to a school for humans wasn’t the best idea. People were afraid of me because I changed shape or forms and back then I couldn’t control it. It was terrible. I was made fun of everyday, called a bunch of names. Only… only three people knew what I really looked like. The headmaster and my parents. Now… you’ve been added. I thought I’d be made fun of here, so I continued to change my face and form when I could finally control it and do it at will. I didn’t know what people would think of me if I looked normal, so I just…” he shrugged. “I’ve kept this up for as long as I can remember.”

“Are you… going to keep it up? Because I’m being one hundred percent honest when I tell you that you look adorable as fuck.”

Baekhyun smiled a little. “I… I don’t really know. I might. I probably will.”

“Can you… will you come to school tomorrow like this? I just… I want to see what’ll happen.”

“How about I do it on Monday? People would think that a new kid came to school. It’d be a great prank. I could be mute and everything!” Kyungsoo grinned and Baekhyun did as well.

“Sounds like a great plan.” 

“I’m glad you think so.” Kyungsoo squeezed Baekhyun’s hand and the two headed back to the academy, holding hands. It was interesting to Kyungsoo how he didn’t really like Baekhyun at first, but now he was holding hands with him. Kyungsoo had been denying it but he didn’t think he continue denying it anymore. He liked Baekhyun. Maybe a little too much. 

The weekend passed and Baekhyun was in Kyungsoo’s room, asking Kyungsoo for the hundredth time if he looked okay. “You looked perfectly fine Baekhyun. Just as adorable as ever though. I wish you hadn’t hid your face.”

“Well I’m not hiding it anymore, am I?” Baekhyun replied.

“No, and I think that’s a very good thing. Now let’s go and get out there and leave everyone shocked.”

“…Alright.” Baekhyun said, taking a breath, facing the door. 

Kyungsoo rubbed Baekhyun’s nape soothingly. “You’ll be fine Baekhyun, trust me. Besides, I’ll be with you for most of the time, save for those classes we’re not in.”

“Right… right. Okay, let’s get going…”

The two headed out and walked down the hallways, Kyungsoo next to Baekhyun, talking to him in a low voice about random things. Baekhyun didn’t speak much, staying silent and nodding.  Out of the corner of their eyes, they noticed people looking at them, some staring, some doing double takes. They continued on, entering the cafeteria and going towards their normal table where the others were. “So, you need anything?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun when they reached the table. Minseok, a sleepy Jongdae, Chanyeol and Junmyeon looked up. Baekhyun shook his head. “You sure? I could give you something if you want…” Baekhyun shook his head again. “Alright, if you insist. Hey guys,” Kyungsoo turned towards the others. “Anybody need anything from the food bar?”

“Uh… no… I think we’re good…” Minseok replied slowly.

“You sure?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Okay.” Kyungsoo patted Baekhyun comfortingly on the back before heading towards the food bar. The others looked at Baekhyun who stared pointedly down at the table, silent. 

“Are you new here?” Minseok asked after a moment. Baekhyun nodded. “Did you go to the front office?” Baekhyun shook his head. “Oh… If you’d like, I could take you there.” Baekhyun shook his head. “No? But… will you go by yourself then?” Baekhyun looked up and pointed to Kyungsoo, who was walking over to them, a cinnamon roll in his hands along with a drink. “Ah, Kyungsoo will take you?” Baekhyun nodded, smiling a little. “Okay… that’s good.”

Kyungsoo sat down next to Baekhyun setting his drink and taking a bite from the warm cinnamon roll. “So, how’s everyone doing this Monday?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“Decently… You will be taking the new student to the front office, right?” Minseok asked.

“Oh yes, I’ll do that after breakfast, don’t worry about it.” Kyungsoo smiled, taking another bite from his cinnamon roll.

“Good, because he said - er well I asked if he’d gone to the front office and he shook his head.”

“It won’t be too much of a problem or a big deal, so don’t worry about it, alright? I’ll take care of it.” Minseok nodded.

The rest of breakfast passed with little conversations. Kyungsoo held Baekhyun’s hand lightly, often rubbing the shapeshifters thighs to prevent him from freaking out. The two left for the front office as soon as breakfast ended and Kyungsoo told Sooyoung the situation. “If Minseok asks about Baekhyun and if he got enrolled properly, let him know that he has. Don’t say anything more. Can you do that?”

“Oh yeah, sure that’s not a problem. It’s only for today right?” Kyungsoo nodded. “Alright, I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Thank you. C’mon, let’s head to class.” Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo out. 

He reached for Kyungsoo’s hand, holding it tightly. “I’m scared I’m going to screw up at some point.” Baekhyun murmured to him.

“Don’t be, I’ll be with you and I’ll be right by your side.” Kyungsoo reassured him. “No one’s said anything bad about you, have they?”

“Well no one even knows that it’s me so..”

“Either way, don’t panic too much, okay?” Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun, who nodded. 

Classes went by smoothly, even the ones where Kyungsoo wasn’t with Baekhyun. Students approached Baekhyun and tried to talk to him, but Baekhyun would simply turn red, and look down, everyone ruling that he was a shy and quiet boy - which he definitely wasn’t. Soon, school ended and Baekhyun headed outside to the courtyard, where Kyungsoo told him to wait. Kyungsoo appeared in the doorway, talking to Chanyeol animatedly before waving goodbye.

Kyungsoo walked down the steps into the courtyard quickly. “Hey, you made it!” he said. “Let’s head out, okay?” Baekhyun nodded, not saying anything about Chanyeol and the two walked off the school grounds and into the town. “You finally made it through the day and you didn’t get made fun of, did you?” 

“No… I didn’t. I actually got called cute more than I expected to get called an insult.” Baekhyun answered, turning pink.

Kyungsoo chuckled. “What did I tell you Baekhyunnie? You’re absolutely adorable.” 

“Ah.. thanks Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun trailed off, looking down as they continued to walk. They stayed silent for a moment before beginning another conversation about something else. 

“…So that had happened. I haven’t talked to the two in an awful long time and I thought I should… it’s been very long since I last saw them.”

“Will you ever contact them again?” Baekhyun asked.

“I… I suppose I should.. It’s been so long though…”

“That doesn’t mean anything. You should send them a letter or something, let them know you’re okay and doing well and tell them about this place. They’re probably dying to know.”

“Yeah… you’re right.” The two lapsed into silence, until Kyungsoo broke it. “I’m curious… will you continue to show your face?” He asked, looking at Baekhyun. 

“I don’t know… I probably might… I’ve at least gained some confidence, you know?” Baekhyun answered, shrugging.

“Yeah… You have, and that’s a good thing too.” Kyungsoo remarked.

“Agreed… I just might, if I’m going to be honest.” Kyungsoo nodded, unable to say anything more. As Ra began his descent, Kyungsoo couldn’t keep his eyes off of the shapeshifter walking alongside him. He was looking at all of his features, everything about him, thinking about him a little too much, and the blooming realisation that Kyungsoo really, really liked Baekhyun came to him with full force. They walked through a dimly lit alleyway, Ra almost gone from the sky and Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself from pushing Baekhyun up against the wall of the building near them and kissing him. At first, Baekhyun didn’t respond, he was too shocked to, for this was the last thing he’d expected Kyungsoo to do. Baekhyun was stiff, surprised and unmoving for about twenty or so seconds before he relaxed and kissed Kyungsoo back, their lips moving in sync and their hearts pounding and their hands going places they normally wouldn’t. 

They broke away, both breathless, Kyungsoo’s face red as he looked down at Baekhyun’s chest, before his eyes dropped to their shoes. “I… I’ve been wanting to do that for some time now… Unconsciously I suppose… it’s weird because I always thought I disliked you strongly… but I’m… wrong.” Kyungsoo confessed. 

Baekhyun was unable to say anything for two heartbeats. Then, he grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and began to pull him out of the alleyway. “Let’s head over to my dorm.” He suggested, dragging Kyungsoo towards the academy.

“O-okay…” Kyungsoo didn’t know what was happening but a voice in his head was telling him to just go along with what Baekhyun wanted - whatever it may be. They reach Baekhyun’s dorm which was empty and silent - his normal roommate nowhere to be seen.

Baekhyun shut and locked the door before pinning a surprised Kyungsoo against the door. “Kiss me again,” Baekhyun breathed, his eyes dilated. There was intense lust and desire in his eyes and Kyungsoo obeyed, kissing Baekhyun softly and gently at first before breaking away for a breather and then pulling Baekhyun closer. Moans escaped from both boys and their hands frantically moved to get their clothes off of each other. They managed only the jacket and shirt but that was almost enough. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun landed on one of the beds, Kyungsoo on top of Baekhyun, and he let himself loose, attacking Baekhyun with kisses all over his face, moving down to his neck, relishing the whimpers and moans that came from the shapeshifter below him. Baekhyun squirmed about, his fingers tangling into Kyungsoo’s thick hair. Things were happening so fast but Baekhyun really didn't seem to care and neither did Kyungsoo. 

The kisses continued down Baekhyun's torso, Kyungsoo nipping at his skin and the shapeshifter letting out pitiful noises in response. Then off came their pants, leaving them only clad in their boxers. “Come… back here-” Baekhyun grunted, pulling Kyungsoo up towards him and crashing their mouths together. His arms wrapped around his torso, pulling their bodies as close together as they could get. 

Baekhyun managed to sit up, lips still locked with Kyungsoo’s and the latter’s hand roamed south, skimming over Baekhyun's stomach lightly. As soon as the hand came in contact with Baekhyun's hard self, the shapeshifter whined into Kyungsoo’s mouth, the whine shifting into whimpers. It was only over the cloth and Baekhyun wanted more, which he vocalised, and Kyungsoo complied. He pulled down Baekhyun's boxers, before breaking away, sitting back. “T-touch me. Please,” Baekhyun whispered breathlessly. 

Kyungsoo obeyed, taking Baekhyun into his hand and stroking him slowly, making the shapeshifter draw out a long moan. Kyungsoo’s strokes were at a fairly mediate pace until he decided to slow down, touching Baekhyun very lightly. His hips jerked and he whimpered pathetically but he didn't once tell Kyungsoo to stop. Kyungsoo continued to go at his slow pace for a little while more, and slowly he worked into the same mediate pace he'd started with and then went a little faster. Soon, he stopped. 

“W-why'd you s-stop?” Baekhyun asked. Kyungsoo was looking at Baekhyun's hand intently. 

“You've got pretty slender fingers.” He remarked. 

“Y-yeah… w-what about them?”

“I want them inside me. Then you,” He said bluntly, eyes darting over to Baekhyun's face. 

“Me? But… wouldn't you rather it be the other way around..?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I know what I want. Will you do it?”

“Sure I guess…” Baekhyun sat up, pulling Kyungsoo towards him and the latter’s forehead dropped against Baekhyun's before pressing their lips together. Just like that, the roles switched as did they, Baekhyun rolling on top of Kyungsoo and still kissing him. He didn't think he would be able to get enough of those heart shaped lips. Kyungsoo’s boxers came off and Baekhyun stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking them and getting them wet before he sat up, and Kyungsoo, already ahead of him, on his stomach.

The shapeshifter teased Kyungsoo’s entrance for a bit and with his free hand he squeezed a butt cheek, before inserting one finger in and then another, pumping them in and out. Kyungsoo let out a moan as soon as Baekhyun's fingers were in and Baekhyun just continued to work his fingers in and out. He curled his fingers and Kyungsoo whined from it, bucking his hips and pushing Baekhyun's fingers deeper into him. It continued, more whines and moans escaping Kyungsoo until Baekhyun pulled out his fingers. 

“You want me in you now?” He asked, hesitant. 

“Yes. I want you in me, now, please before I lose my mind.” 

“If you insist..” Baekhyun wasn't very sure of this, but he gave himself a quick couple of pumps, spreading the precum over the tip and he wasn't sure of how to do this. 

“Are you gonna..?”

“Yeah, I am, but… there's no… ah… um..” Kyungsoo rolled over onto his back looking at Baekhyun confused. He looked down and then back up and did that once more before he understood. Quickly getting onto his knees and pushing Baekhyun back a little, Kyungsoo took him into his mouth, sucking him a little bit before he popped off and then pushed Baekhyun down further, making him lay down. “Wh-”

“Shh. Just trust me.” He murmured, hovering over him. He positioned himself directly over Baekhyun before sliding down, moans and curses escaping both boys. Kyungsoo’s eyes were closed as he adjusted himself, and Baekhyun was moaning away from the movements of adjustment, his hands going to Kyungsoo’s hips and then he stopped. Kyungsoo moved up, almost coming off of Baekhyun, before he slammed down. And again, sliding up, almost off before slamming back down. And the pattern continued, Kyungsoo moving up and down on Baekhyun in a toe curling, pleasure-inducing experience neither had ever had in the past. 

At one point, when Kyungsoo paused, Baekhyun took control, getting Kyungsoo onto his stomach and he began to thrust into him, skin slapping and jolting moans escaping Kyungsoo. Baekhyun's hands were going all over Kyungsoo’s back, even pausing momentarily to pull the boy towards him and Baekhyun pressed a kiss to his shoulder before pushing him back to the bed and continuing his thrusting until he released blissfully. Before he fell down though, Baekhyun took Kyungsoo into his hand, and began stroking him, pumping the neglected member, free hand resting on his back and his lips on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He changed pace, slowing down, touching him lightly like Kyungsoo did to him earlier, and Baekhyun's thumb went circling around the tip. The strokes and pumping continued until Kyungsoo came, moaning low and long. Baekhyun was still inside Kyungsoo, and he wiggled around a bit before pulling out. The two collapsed, sweaty and worn out. 

Baekhyun was the first to speak, while still panting a little. “So… what does this mean for us?” He asked Kyungsoo, slowly taking his hand, and lacing their fingers together. 

“What do you want it to mean exactly, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked in return.

Baekhyun didn’t reply, looking down and thinking. “I… I want it to mean everything in the world to both you and I.” He replied in a soft voice. “It’s the very least thing that I want… I wanted to enter that show for a long time and couldn’t… I didn’t think about anything after I got into the show, I just wanted to get in, and I finally did with you by… my side, and with your help too. I think… somewhere inside me, from then on, you meant something big and important to me.” He confessed, not wanting to look into Kyungsoo’s eyes, and afraid of the response.

“Then that’s what it’ll mean,” Kyungsoo said after a moment. “And I could say the same about you, if I’m going to be honest. It’s strange, all of this is if I’m going to be honest, but it’s a feeling that came to me unusually and in a way I didn’t really expect. I can’t deny it anymore though. I really do like you.” 

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo. “Are you serious…?”

“Dead serious,” Kyungsoo replied seriously.

Baekhyun’s eyes shone and he smiled brightly. “You’ve really just made me the happiest shapeshifter on this planet.” He whispered scooting closer to Kyungsoo, burying his face into his chest. “Thanks. I like you a lot.”

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, hugging him tightly. “I like you a lot too.” He answered. “I like you too much, but I’m okay with it. You’re a likeable person, and you deserved to be liked and I’m willing to be that person… to like you a lot.” 

“You might as well just say that you love me.” Baekhyun joked and he got pinched in response. “Hey! That hurt… and I was just joking anyways..” He looked up at Kyungsoo, pouting.

Kyungsoo smiled, kissing Baekhyun’s nose. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Fine.” Baekhyun grumbled, burying his face back into Kyungsoo’s chest. He stayed like that for moment before he looked up at Kyungsoo. “Can I ask you something?” He asked in a soft voice.

Kyungsoo grumbled. “What now?” 

“I just… I just wanted to know what’s up with you and Chanyeol,” Baekhyun mumbled, looking down, fingers tracing a light pattern on Kyungsoo’s chest.

Kyungsoo blinked a few times, one arm moving up to run his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair the other still wrapped around his waist. “There’s nothing going on between us. Chanyeol’s just become my best friend in a short amount of time and he’s a good friend.” 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say, instead looking up at Kyungsoo with a pout. “Then what am I?” He asked.

“Mine.” Kyungsoo answered, hugging Baekhyun again. “You’re mine. I get to kiss you, cuddle you, hug you and do other intimate things I wouldn’t be able to do with Chanyeol.” Baekhyun was taken by surprise a little, but he hugged Kyungsoo back and hugged him tightly, fist clenching on his back and a smile on his face that couldn't be seen.

The two fell asleep, clutching each other tightly, as if their lives depended on it. The next day they went to their classes, Baekhyun back to his old self of having a random face instead of his normal head, hand in hand, and no one batted an eye all throughout breakfast. The rest of the week passed with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun showing affection out in the open, and really, people saw but they couldn’t make the proper connections, that is, until Baekhyun changed heads to himself on Friday night and he kissed Kyungsoo on the lips before leaving, heading to his dorm. Everyone stared at Kyungsoo as he finished up his dinner. He looked up to find them staring at him. “What? Is there something on my face?” He asked.

“Baekhyun just kissed you…” Jongdae said slowly.

“…On the lips…” Junmyeon added.

“And he also changed his head to that guy that was here on Monday too.” Minseok piped up.

“Oh yeah, he did. So?” Kyungsoo took a bite of his food.

“Since when were you two a thing? I thought you hated each other.” Sehun said, perfectly shaped brows furrowing.

“Since Monday,” Kyungsoo replied indifferently.

“So… you two are a thing now? An official couple?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo was about to reply when Baekhyun came back. “Hey Kyungsoo, do you remember the-” Baekhyun stopped, finding that the eyes of everyone at the table were on him. “…Why are you all staring at me?”

“You’re dating Kyungsoo!?” Yixing asked, eyes wide. 

“Yeah, I am. Is there a problem with that?” Baekhyun looked at them weirdly.

“But… we thought you hated him!” Jongin exclaimed.

“No! I could never hate Kyungsoo, what are you going off about?” The shapeshifter rolled his eyes. “Anyways if- hey!” Baekhyun got tackled by Minseok and the others rushed over to his side, except for Kyungsoo who was drinking water before looking at Baekhyun.

“You punk! Why didn’t you tell us that you were dating Kyungsoo!?” Minseok yelled.

“Ah! Hey! I was going to tell you guys at some point! It’s not my fault you guys are so dense that it took you an entire week to figure it out!” Baekhyun replied annoyed.

“You-!” Minseok grumbled getting off of Baekhyun with Jongdae help and Kyungsoo and Yixing reached out a hand to help up the shapeshifter. “Well… now that we are aware of this, I think we should celebrate.”

“Again? Haven’t we already had enough of that?” Baekhyun asked, dusting himself off. 

“One can never have too many celebrations! So shut up and sit back down. I’m ordering dessert. Waiter!” Minseok called out and a waiter came to their table as Baekhyun sat down next to Kyungsoo, grumbling. 

“Hey now, don’t complain Baekhyunnie. It’s dessert, no drinks.” Kyungsoo said in a soothing voice. 

“I wanted to go up and sleep.” Baekhyun whined, folding his arms across his chest and pouting with a cute angry look on his face.

Kyungsoo smiled, moving a strand of hair out of his eyes. “You will, after dessert.” He leaned into Baekhyun’s ear. “And if you want something more, I’ll be happy to do whatever you want.” He whispered. The shapeshifter shivered, nodding his head. 

“I have  _ no _ idea what you just said to Baekhyun, but I do  _ not _ want to know,” Sehun said, sipping his milkshake. 

“We never planned to tell you anyways,” Kyungsoo replied, letting the waiter take his plate. Under the table he intertwined his hands with Baekhyun, keeping it on Baekhyun’s thigh. They all talked quietly amongst each other until their dessert came and everyone lapsed into silence, staring at the food.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both had hot fudge sundaes with steaming brownies, Sehun had a banana split, Yixing had simple Neapolitan ice cream with sprinkles, Minseok and Jongdae had chocolate cake, Junmyeon and Chanyeol had a fruit bowl and Jongin didn’t take anything. “I’m making sure not to eat anything after dinner, whatever it may be.” He said. 

“You really take your dancing career seriously.” Sehun said, digging into his banana split.

“Of course I do, it’s because it’s the only thing I’m perfect at and the only thing thing I love doing.” Jongin replied. Sehun said nothing.

“Well, I guess this dessert is to celebrate the fact that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are together!” Junmyeon said before Jongin could say anything else.

“Hey, I was going to say that.” Minseok said, frowning.

“Ah… sorry..” 

“You guys are acting as if someone got engaged or something.” Baekhyun remarked taking a spoonful of his ice cream with a brownie.

“No, not really. If that were the case, there would be an actual party with alcohol too.” Jongdae answered.

“Hmm. You have a point. Anyways, thanks I guess. This makes you guys weird, but it makes me ever glad to have met you all.”

“Oh no he’s getting sappy.” Sehun rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up. You’d get sappy too, if you were in my place.” Baekhyun snapped.

“Well I’m not in your place now, am I?” 

“I said  _ if _ you were.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes this time, and Kyungsoo rubbed Baekhyun’s thigh, making Baekhyun’s heart jolt. He bit his lip, and shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth to prevent him from making any noise. They talked and argued about random things as they finished dessert. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun finished early and just as they did, the waiter came with their bill.

Kyungsoo dropped his dark blue card and Baekhyun did the same. “If you’ll excuse us, we’ll be heading back to our dorms now. Artemis’s night!” He bowed before leaving hand in hand with Baekhyun. The others could do nothing but stare at them as they left. The two headed to Baekhyun’s dorm and while Kyungsoo was in the bathroom, Baekhyun changed into pyjamas and wrapped his blankets around him while sitting up. He’d been cold but now he was warm, eyes drooping shut. “Hey…” Kyungsoo said softly, and then bed dipped.

Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly, looking at Kyungsoo tiredly. “Hi…” He replied quietly. 

“Sleepy?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Obviously.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “You should scoot over and let me in.”

“But I’m so warm. I don’t feel like moving.” Baekhyun closed his eyes again.

Kyungsoo took this chance to kiss Baekhyun softly on the lips. “Please?” 

Baekhyun sighed. “Oh, alright,” He grumbled, opening the blanket and Kyungsoo quickly got to Baekhyun’s side, covering them with the blanket again. 

“Perfect. You also aren’t going to be sleeping while sitting up, are you?” Kyungsoo asked and Baekhyun shook his head. Kyungsoo kissed the shapeshifter’s cheek before pushing him gently down onto the bed and he rested his head on Baekhyun’s chest. “Goodnight Baekhyunnie.”

“Goodnight Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun replied sleepily.

There was a pause. Then, “I love you.” Kyungsoo murmured. Silence. Kyungsoo sighed, moving his body to be on Baekhyun’s completely.

“I love you too.” Baekhyun said without warning and Kyungsoo was startled. 

“Jeez. Next time say it when I’m expecting it.” Kyungsoo grumbled and Baekhyun smiled, wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo and turning them over so they were both on their sides. 

“Hey at least I said it instead of being silent.” Baekhyun answered.

“Whatever, go to sleep.”

“I love youuuuuu.” Baekhyun said cuddling Kyungsoo.

“Yeah yeah… I love you too. Now sleep!”

“Yes sir!” Baekhyun cuddled Kyungsoo even more, legs and arms wrapping around him as sleep overtook them both. Baekhyun was the last person Kyungsoo would have expected to like, but Baekhyun seemed to bring life into his… well, life. And Kyungsoo appreciated that greatly.

 

_ Hey Myungsoo, Byungjoo! _

_ You’re probably wondering what I’m up to, right? Not to worry! I’m perfectly fine and alive! Eldrich’s Academy is seriously the best school I’ve ever been to. You should see this place, it’s huge and there’s over five thousand students! FIVE THOUSAND!!! Can you guys believe that?! I couldn’t when I first found out. I’ve met so many people over the course of these many months and become friends with eight other interesting guys. This place is really great and I really love it here,. It would be amazing if you guys could visit! You guys might like it here too, even though you aren’t students. I don’t know if they allow visits, but I’ll ask! There’s so much I wanna tell you guys that I can’t really say over a letter, so when you guys come over I’ll tell you everything! I’ve got to go now, but I promise to ask if you guys can visit! See you later, hopefully. _

_ Your good old friend, _

_ Kyungsoo _

 

Kyungsoo reread the letter over a couple times before he folded it and put it in an envelope, heading out into town after sealing it so he could send it. It was unusual for him to use letters since he was more of a tech savvy, but he didn’t mind. It was one of the factors that made Eldrich unique and Kyungsoo liked it. As soon as the letter was given to the post office, he ran into Baekhyun who greeted him cheerfully. “Hey! What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked.

“Nothing, I just delivered my letter to the post office.”

“Ah the one you were supposed to send to your friends a while back?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow smiling.

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Finally got it done.”

“I didn’t expect for you to be a slacker.” Baekhyun teased.

“Shut up, you still slack more than I do.” Kyungsoo lightly punched Baekhyun’s shoulder, making the latter grin widely. “Hey, I was wondering, can we do visits here?”

“Visits? What kind of visits?”

“I want my friends from home to come and visit Eldrich’s Academy sometime. I really want them to see this place and I want to see them too.” 

“Oh yeah! You can have visits! I think you just need permission from Headmistress Lotus.” Baekhyun said.

“Headmistress Lotus…?”

“Ah you’ve never met her have you? Not to worry! We can schedule a meeting and then you can ask her. But if it’s something short, I’d just recommend you going to her office, which I can take you to right now if you’d like.”

“Ah… I’ll probably wait until I get a response back, I’ll decide from there.”

“Alright, that’s cool! Oh and I also got you a little something…” Baekhyun revealed his hand from behind his back and on it was a small green dragon. “It’s a pet… I named it Sammy… she's cute isn’t she?”

“This is an actual dragon…?” Kyungsoo asked, taking the dragon into his hands. The creature nuzzled Kyungsoo's hand cutely. 

“Yeah… remember when you said you wanted a pet? But you didn't get one… so I thought I would get you one. And here you are. A cute green dragon.” Baekhyun said. 

“It's wonderful… thank you… but I also happen to remember you saying that you could be my pet..” Kyungsoo looked up at Baekhyun who turned pink. 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, I don't know what I was thinking. I mean I suppose I could but that's also just weird… just keep Sammy and take good care of her okay? That's all I really want,” Baekhyun said. 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo said, chuckling. The two headed back to the academy, chatting away in low voices. 

“Ah wait, I have to head to the library for something.” Baekhyun said suddenly in the midst of their conversation. “I’ll be right back!” The shapeshifter turned into a cheetah before running off towards the library, leaving Kyungsoo to head to his dorm. 

A couple hours later, they met up again and Baekhyun led Kyungsoo to the Headmistress’s office. There was a bright lilac lotus on the outside of her door and the handle had an intricate floral design on it. Baekhyun knocked twice before stepping back a little. “Yes?” A soft voice rang out from within. A strange feeling of warmth encased Kyungsoo from his head to his toe and he relaxed immensely. “Who may you be?”

“Headmistress Lotus, it’s Byun Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo. We have a question for you.” Baekhyun said professionally. 

“Ah.. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo… come inside then.” She said and the door opened. Baekhyun stepped inside and Kyungsoo followed. Headmistress Lotus’s office was a dark, calming pink with hints of purple here and there. The floor was carpet that was a mix of the pink and purple along with yellow and the ceiling was multiple hues of blue, giving the effect of the office being inside a lotus. There was a faint smell of lotuses around the room and Kyungsoo found a young woman with long dark hair and a narrow face with high cheekbones sitting behind a brown desk made of actual wood. “Hello you two. What is it that I may be of assistance of for you?” She asked. Her voice was so calming and mellow, it really sent a strong feeling of calm and serenity through Kyungsoo, almost making him forget why he was here. He just wanted to sleep on the pink futon that was to his left… it looked so inviting…

“We’re here because Kyungsoo has a request to invite two friends over for a visit. He sent them a letter a couple hours ago and he wants to know if they could just have a look see here! Besides, he hasn’t seen them in an awful long time either, and he’d really like to.” Baekhyun said. He sounded unbothered by the scent and the Headmistress’s voice. 

“Ah… and they are from…?”

“South Korea.”

“Your home, hm?” The headmistress tapped a slender finger on her chin. “I don’t see why not. I’m sure Headmaster won’t mind, it’s just two friends anyways.” There was a short pause before she grabbed a leaf and then wrote something down on it. “There you are. Headmistress Lotus has granted you two permission to invite Kyungsoo’s friends over for a day. Take good care of them, and show them as much of our beautiful campus as you can, darlings.” She smiled softly and Baekhyun returned the smile, bowing.

He turned to Kyungsoo who was laying on the futon, staring dreamily at the ceiling. “Oh dear… I think I forgot how powerful your voice and perfume can get… especially for humans.” Baekhyun chuckled, going over to the human and picking him up, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Ah! I’m so sorry, would you like for me to reduce it?” Headmistress Lotus asked. 

“No, no, thank you, it’s unnecessary. We’re heading out anyways. Thank you for the permission!” Baekhyun smiled, dragging a still dazed Kyungsoo out of the office. The door softly closed shut behind them and Kyungsoo was still in his trance. “Silly boy…” Baekhyun murmured, shapeshifting into a gorilla and carrying Kyungsoo on his back, heading to his dorm. When he reached it, Baekhyun changed back to himself except for his head which remained as that of a gorilla’s. “Kyungsoo… Kyungsoooo.” Baekhyun cooed, looking down at his boyfriend. Kyungsoo’s dorky smile slowly disappeared and he blinked before yelling at the top of his lungs at the sight of Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo shoved the shapeshifter away, freaking out until Baekhyun changed his head back to his normal one. “Baekhyun! What the hell?!” Kyungsoo cried.

“Ah! Sorry! I forgot to change my head! I turned into a gorilla just so I could take you back to my dorm faster! I’m sorry..”

“What even happened..?” Kyungsoo asked, rubbing his head. 

“You got entranced by Headmistress Lotus’s voice and her perfume. I forgot to warn you that those are the two most strong factors about the headmistress. Not only do they calm people down, but also potentially entrance them momentarily.” Baekhyun explained.

“That explains why I thought everything went black but then I seemed to be in a floral world… Wild.” Kyungsoo shook his head.

“Ah, yeah, that happens, most especially to humans.” Baekhyun said matter-of-factly.

“That also explains why you didn’t seem to be affected.”

Baekhyun nodded in reply before getting onto the bed, crawling next to Kyungsoo. “Do you forgive me? For scaring you? You should’ve seen your face though, it was hilarious!” Baekhyun grinned dorkily.

“Yes, I forgive you.” Kyungsoo replied, cupping Baekhyun’s face and kissing him on the lips. “Were you able to ask her for permission..?” Kyungsoo asked, ignoring Baekhyun’s last comment.

“Yep!” The shapeshifter presented the leaf. “She wrote down the event and signed it, so we’re good to go!”

“Great! I hope they can come…”

“They probably will! If I were them, I know I would.” Baekhyun said cheekily, turning into a cat and getting into Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo smiled and rubbed Baekhyun’s head. 

A few weeks passed and Kyungsoo finally got a reply from his friends. “Ah! Good news, they said they can come over!” He exclaimed during lunch.

“Who can come?” Sehun asked.

“My friends from home!” Kyungsoo said excitedly. “I can’t wait for them to see this great place and for you guys to meet them!” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo whose face was lit up and the shapeshifter felt so lucky to have such an adorable and precious boyfriend.

“Ah, that’s cool! When are they coming over?” Jongdae asked.

“Erm… next week! Actually, they’re coming exactly a week from today..” Kyungsoo said rereading the letter.

“Sounds great! We can give them a tour and everything, but of course, that’d be more of your job, since they are your friends, not ours.” Minseok said.

“Not a problem! Just as long as you all get to meet them, I’m fine with whatever.”

“You got permission from Headmistress Lotus, right?” Yixing asked.

“Yep! Baekhyun has the leaf from her still. It’s still alive which I think is a good thing.” 

“It is, yes.” Junmyeon said. “The leaf, or any leaf from Headmistress Lotus, has a time limit. As soon as it dies, whatever is written on the leaf expires. Kinda like food almost. So you always have to make sure you do whatever it is you need to do during the time limit that is the lifespan of the leaf.”

“Wow… that’s intriguing… do you think it’ll last another seven days?” Kyungsoo asked.

“It should, yes.” 

“Okay… that’s good!” 

The week passed by faster than Kyungsoo would’ve thought, Thursday morning dawning bright and sunny. “Ah… thanks Chanyeol and Ra,” Kyungsoo muttered as he got up, almost falling from his bed due to being entangled in the sheets. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know when exactly Myungsoo and Byungjoo would come, but he decided to hang around at the front entrance after his classes were over. And that didn’t go too well either, since he could barely concentrate due to his excitement. The boy felt like he’ been waiting for years for his friends to show up, but then a carriage appeared, when Kyungsoo had been looking away. 

“Kyungsoo!” A familiar voice shouted out and Kyungsoo whirled around to see Byungjoo stepping out of the carriage, followed by Myungsoo.

“Myungsoo! Byungjoo! Ah, it’s so good to see you two!” Kyungsoo cried, running over and giving his two friends a big hug.

“I feel like it’s been years! It’s been so long but we received a letter from you-”

“-and about time we did-”

“-and of course we were totally ready to come over! Our finals finished just this morning, so we packed and came!” Myungsoo grinned.

“Awesome! Ah, finals. It’s still extremely stressful, isn’t it?”

“Worse than last year.”

“Yeah, about three students in one of the classes burst out crying in the middle of the exam.” Byungjoo remarked grimly.

“Seriously? That must’ve been awful for them.”

“Oh, it was. What about you, what’s finals like here?”

“We haven’t had them yet! We’re gonna have them in a couple weeks though.”

“Hey Kyungsoo!” A voice from behind Kyungsoo came and he turned around to find Baekhyun walking over with the others. 

“Hey! Good you guys made it, that’s great.” Kyungsoo walked to one side letting his new friends stand across from his old ones. “Myungsoo, Byungjoo, meet Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Minseok, Yixing, Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol and Jongdae. All of you, meet Myungsoo and Byungjoo.” Kyungsoo said, gesturing to each person as he said their name. Both groups walked forward, greeting each other politely and with warm smiles. 

“I think you guys are gonna like this place. C’mon, Kyungsoo’s gonna take us on a tour.” Minseok said, throwing an arm around Myungsoo’s shoulder. 

“Wait, I am?” Kyungsoo said, looking at Minseok surprised.

“You agreed to it last week, remember?”

“Oh yeah… I guess I forgot momentarily… Well if that’s the case then let’s get to it.” The tour started and Kyungsoo took his two friends around the academy, Baekhyun walking next to him silently but smiling. 

The tour was casual and almost carefree, Baekhyun ending up giving more details about some of the things Kyungsoo lazily pointed out. Evening came and went and Minseok invited the two to dinner which they had in the Food Centre. During the entire time, Baekhyun would not keep his hands off of Kyungsoo’s thigh, which the latter found a little annoying but he tolerated it, at least until Baekhyun’s hand went all the way to the hem of his pants. “Baekhyun!” He hissed. “Will you calm down?”

“But Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun whined, pouting.

“Later, okay? Just wait.” Baekhyun sighed, nodding. Kyungsoo held Baekhyun’s wandering hand to prevent him from doing anymore funny stuff. 

The night ended with yet another celebration, and a couple drinks and a lot of desserts. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves fully and Kyungsoo was happy about this.

“It was really good to see you two again. How’d you like this place?” Kyungsoo asked.

“We loved it! It was amazing, all of it!” Myungsoo said cheerfully. Kyungsoo smiled widely.

He hugged his two friends before speaking again. “I’m glad you think so. I happen to love it here myself.”

“You should definitely visit us in the future. Don’t forget to continue to send letters, especially to your mom!” Byungjoo said as he got into the carriage.

“Ah! Yeah, I have to do that. Thanks for the reminder!” Kyungsoo waved at his two friends as they got into the carriage and left. He turned around and found Baekhyun in his way. “Oh, hey Baekhyunnie.”

“Can we go now? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeee, I’ve actually been waiting for days!” He whined, pouting.

Kyungsoo laughed. “Alright, alright you clingy boy, let’s go.” Kyungsoo took Baekhyun’s hand and the shapeshifter grinned. The two headed off to Baekhyun’s dorm once more to have a bit of a crazy heated night, something Kyungsoo hoped wouldn’t stop.

Above them, way up in the sky, Eldrich looked over the two. “They’re an interesting pair, wouldn’t you agree Lotus?” He said, his voice low and calm.

“I do… especially that Kyungsoo boy. He’s… quite interesting. Even though I met him only once, I’ve received reports on him from Sooyoung and Aurelia.” Lotus replied.

“Hmm… he also seems like him.”

“Who?” Lotus looked at Eldrich curiously and the headmaster simply looked back. “Ah… that one? Really?” she said a moment later.

“Both were from the earth, both are humans, both had two friends, exactly two human friends. And both ended up with the person you would least expect them to be with.” Eldrich replied.

“I see… you’re not wrong.. But… I just hope that the same fate that happened to  _ him _ doesn’t occur to Kyungsoo.” Lotus said, biting her lip.

“We shall simply have to wait and see what could possibly happen. You know that it occurs in their third year, and every human must go through with it. It’s their punishment for all they’d done years ago.”

“But must Kyungsoo do it?”

“He is human. He has no choice.”

Lotus took a breath, pursing her lips, deep in thought. “I wish there was a way out of this.” She said finally, sighing.

“There isn’t any, and you know that. For now, let them all be. We’ll simply watch and see how Kyungsoo grows and progresses and see if he and Baekhyun also truly fit.” Eldrich said, turning away from Headmistress Lotus.

“Yes Headmaster.” She replied in a monotone. She stayed there on the roof, letting Eldrich go away and she stared up at the moon which shone brightly. She just didn’t want anything at all, of any kind or form, to happen to Kyungsoo. There was the fact that there was a possibility that there was more to him than him simply being a human. He seemed, to her, the type to not deserve anything cruel in the universe. 

But you can’t always have what you want in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you to the mods for this awesome fic fest and my absolute most utmost sincerest apologies for not contacting earlier about submissions! TT but thank you for allowing me to submit :) I greatly appreciate that ! I also appreciate comments so please do leave as many as you can! Thank you berry much !!! :D


End file.
